


American Sweetheart

by NyoAmerican



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Harem, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Multiple ships, Uke America, seme world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoAmerican/pseuds/NyoAmerican
Summary: America is the melting pot of cultures, it's no suprise that he's easy to love. Every country can see a bit of themselves in him, even if some of them have to search for it. The only issue is America's not entirely sure which one of the countries is the best for him.World X AmericaUke! America X Seme! WorldHarem + Sexual Situations





	1. UkUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UkUs otp otp!  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing  
> Roaring 20's- 1920's

Alfred's Pov  
"Well isn't this swell." I muttered to myself frowning. Looks like England is popping by for a homey visit. Gosh I hate that guy. Why can't he just leave me alone!  
I sighed and looked down at my cat which had been fondly named Americat. Not that I can tell the other nations those guys would think it was silly... though I guess that was the point. Now where did I put those damn keys. Feels like I've been losing my mind lately. Though I'm certain it's americat stealing the keys. Little guy always hates when I leave him alone, he's lucky he's so cute or I would have kicked him out long ago. Eh, not really even if he was the meanest cat around I couldn't leave him in the rain. Only monsters hurt little kittens, though I think I've been giving him too many treats since he is now kinda chubby. Still as adorable as ever though! Who cares if he's got some chubbs.  
I leaned down and picked americat up who had been purring, rubbing up against my legs. Little attention hog wanted to be pet. I rubbed his head and laughed when he closed his eyes and leaned up against my hand. Little guy's tired. Ew. I forgot about England. Great.   
I sighed and placed americat on the couch and watched as he stood up and strutted out of the room, probably going to look for a playmate. I know the neighbor has a dog, though americat never seemed to care what animal it was as long as it would play with him. I worry about him getting eaten by a lion because he thought it would make a good friend. Though this cat seems to be friends with anything that can breathe.   
I groaned stretching my arms and mentally preparing to get yelled at about how everything I do in life is wrong. Not that it's something you can actually prepare for. It seems everytime I thing I've got a grip on what he's going to say he pulls out a knew insult that stings while it's new but I guess eventually they all stop hurting once I realize England is just mean. I know his does this to everyone so it really does suck being around him. I can feel my confidence points dropping as soon as he walks in the room. But I guess he can be nice. He's not entirely cruel... just old I guess. A mean old bitter bird that will sometimes bring you food. I shrugged not really caring at the moment. Today has actually been pretty decent so maybe he'll be more tolerable. I hope.   
Ugh. Now I'm fretting over something as silly as a person coming over for dinner. Speaking of which I should probably fix something up. Or maybe it would be easier to ask Toris to make something. He was always trying to help even though I told him it was fine. Seriously why did he always want to clean or something. Though I really do love his coffee, I wish he would rest for a little bit. I hate when people lose that spark for joy over something as silly as work. I sighed, looking around the house. It was clean and all but I think I'd rather take England out. Maybe then he'll get ossified and go home. Besides going out seems like a blast! Yeah. I hope.  
I stood up just as a sharp knocking rang throughout the room. Oh god satan's here. I straightened my shirt and ran over to the door opening it with a bright grin and said "Well hello there England. It's dandy seeing you here in america."  
Mr. Eyebrows himself sighed his venom green eyes washing over my body giving me an involuntarily shiver. Oh gosh I forgot how scary this guy is. Not that I'm scared of him. I'm the hero and the hero's never scared!   
"America." England said curtly, his british accent poisoning the room. Oh gosh I hate this guy. I think. That weirdly warm feeling in my stomach is hatred. Maybe I should hate more people I kind of like this feeling.   
England looked around the house and said "Do you have any tea? Something drinkable preferably."  
I smiled and said "Yep, I had Toris boil you up some noodle juice. Though I won't drink the stuff myself. Coffee is much preferable to me."  
England gave me a weird look and said "Noodle juice?"  
I flushed realizing what I said and replied hurriedly, "No. No. It's just tea. I have no idea why but my citizens have taken to calling it noodle juice. I guess I forgot that most people don't talk like that. Oh gosh. Sorry that was weird. I swear I didn't mess with your tea!"  
England stared while I rambled. What if he thought noodle juice was some kind of poison. Oh lord I would die. This was a horrible, horrible idea! I'm going to start a war over noodle juice!   
Suddenly England doubled over with laughter. His eyes were tearing up with laughter and he was having a bit trouble taking in air. I stared at him in shock... he thought it was funny? I breathed out in relief. I thought I started a war over noodle juice.  
England stared at me and said "So how about some," He took a deep breath trying not to laugh then he continued, "noodle juice."  
I laughed watching England losing it over something as silly as a word. Now that I think about it he doesn't really laugh alot. Well normal laughter, he laughs at people all the time. I suddenly remembered that I was suppose to be getting the tea. I motioned for him to sit on the couch, and walked to the kitchen grabbing the tea Toris made. He knows how England likes it so hopefully England won't make a fuss over it. I sighed. I really hope this goes well. It would be swell and me and England could get along again. Maybe that warm feeling of hatred would go away. It had started to burn when England was laughing and for some reason I kept feeling nervous whenever he stared at me directly. This is a really weird kind of hatred. It's weird because I felt like this was a nice kind of hatred. Like I don't hate him kind of hatred. I'm not entirely sure that makes sense though. Maybe France knows what this is. He is well versed in how feelings work. Though mostly in love and romantic feelings which I'm entirely sure is not what I'm feeling right now. England's just a friend, this might not be hatred but there's no way it could be love right?   
I looked down at the tea I had been holding and realized that Toris had left two cups of tea instead of one. Hmm. Maybe he thought I wanted some? Well I guess I am thirsty, might as well drink it. I'll just tell England it's coffee. Yeah.  
I walked back into the sitting area and smiled seeing England petting americat. Little guy betrayed me. I thought I was his only love. I grinned widely and placed the tea in front of England who jumped not seeing me enter the room. He lifted the cup to his lips and tried a bit probably making sure I didn't pour a ridiculous amount of sugar into it. I didn't by the way. He smiled and said   
"Lithuania made this? Tell him I said thank you next time you see him."  
I nodded and said "Will do. Oh so I thought earlier we should go out but I think it might be a better idea to stay that way you don't get drunk off your ass."  
England glared but nodded and said "I can hold my achohol just fine, but you're right. It's best we stay in tonight. Besides I wanted to ask you something."  
I stared at him confused. What could be so important that he would rather stay here then go out and drink? I mean England isn't the type to be a wet blanket when it comes to drinking. He usually goes all out... and I have to drag him home. Along with France. Those two are wild when drinking. I prefer not to drink given that technically I'm underaged. Though that really is stupid since I'm older then anyone in this country. Well besides England who is an old man. Wait wasn't I going somewhere with this? Oh right England had something to say.  
I stared at him my blue eyes meeting his green and suddenly I felt really nervous. Like what he's going to say will decided if I live or die. It didn't help he wasn't saying anything only staring at my cup. Which I had been drinking out of without really realizing it. Hmm. Nervous reaction maybe? I sighed and decided maybe I should just ask him what he was going to say instead of waiting for this akward silence to end.  
I cleared my throat and said "So what is it that you want to ask? Does it have something to do with trading? Because we had a meeting- what are you doing?" I asked as England suddenly leaned foward his face merely inches away from mine.   
Oh god. His warm breath hit my face smelling like the tea he had just been drinking. His lips were nearly on mine. His eyes pierced my soul and caused me to shift slightly. For some reason I noticed a few weird odd things that I hadn't noticed before. His lips were slightly cracked probably because of the chill that had been plauging his country. Nothing serious but for some reason it made him seem hotter. I've never wanted someone to kiss me so bad. The way his eyes seemed to only see me and how close he was. I was about to say something when he suddenly pushed forward pressing me into the couch and his face hovered above mine. I squeaked turning red and feeling even more aroused then before. Just as the longing became unbearable, England's lips met mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. I threw my arms around England’s neck as I lost myself in his tea scented breath and rough, warm lips. His tongue explored my mouth causing me to let out a small moan which in turn caused England to kiss harder. After a minute of pushing and hands roaming England broke away smirking.  
I gasped trying to grab ahold of what just happened. Did we just?! It didn't help that burning sensation had grown hotter instead of simmering down. I stared at England in shock. I can't believe we just kissed. Oh lord, I'm going to hell. I just kissed Arthur Kirkland aka great Britain and the worse part is I want to do it again, and again, and again. Why did I feel like this? There's no way that I'm actually in love... is there?  
"Um. I- yeah that was, heh a thing. I mean I can't- I have no idea what to say." I stuttered throughly confused as to what I should say. What do you say after something like that?!  
England smirked and said "Don't say anything." He leaned forward again and this time I responded a little more longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. I wrote a sin. Kill me. I suck at writing romance. Good lord save my soul. If anyone has tips they would care to share I would love that. Again it's quiet short but I have a hell of alot more chapters to write.


	2. FrUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FrUs. Enough said.  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing

October 28, 1886- The dedication parade.  
Alfred's Pov  
"Wow." I muttered staring at the large statue. Who knew it was going to be this... beautiful. The french really out did them selves. This was the best gift ever! It's so big and what it stands for is amazing. I can't believe France cared enough to actually do something like this. It... means alot to me.  
I looked around the large grounds, grinning at the sight of families being brought together at the sheer beauty of the statue. The statue of Liberty. It really did have a nice ring to it. Now to find France. I know he's hiding around here somewhere. Now to find him. He would be amazing at hide and seek.   
Hmm. I turned around towards a group of giggling immigrants and smiled. Wow. It really was amazing how people are being brought together over something like a statue. Though I suppose it isn't the statue they're bonding over. It's the message the statue brings. I grinned. The message of freedom for all.  
I sighed. Feeling happy but a bit dulled. I really wish I could find France and thank him for this amazing present. Today was amazing but it would be much better if France was here. Though he was probably flirting with some poor girl. Though I'm sure the girl is actually having fun. France seems to have a romantic effect on people.   
I leaned against the cool brick wall feeling warm even though it was nippy out here. That didn't seem to stop anyone from coming though, they did however bring warm scarves and hats. I could even see a particularly kind woman handing out woolen gloves, to help those who didn't think of bringing any.   
I stood straight planning to walk over to the dock to check on the boats when someone hugged me from behind. I yelped twisting around to see France grinning. His wavy blonde hair fell to his shoulders and his blue-purple eyes shimmered in excitement and anticipation... oh he was waiting for me to say something.  
"Uh. Um-" I stuttered flushing. Oh no. What am I suppose to say! I can't think of anything when seconds ago I had a whole thank you speech!  
France smirked and said "Flustered are we?"  
I smiled akwardly and said "Yeah. This is just so awesome! I can't even express how happy I am. Not in words anyway. I guess I could jump around to show how excited I am but something tells me that's not the way to explain."  
France nodded and said "I'm thrilled to see you are enjoying your present. I see les sourcils is no where to be found."  
I nodded, who needed England anyway? He was a cranky old brit who needed to learn to listen to others opinions.  
"It's fine. I have you anyway." I said cheerfully not noticing France's face turning pink.  
He nodded and said "Why don't we take a walk in this wonderful city of yours?"  
I nodded excitedly. Now I can so impress him with my amazing cities and buildings! The hero should always impress. It's an unwritten rule.  
I grabbed his hand pulling him off towards battery park. Maybe we'll get to see the parade. I do know it's going by there sooner or later. Hopefully France doesn't know that, I want him to be suprised. Plus it will be a ton of fun.  
After a few twists and turns and France almost running into a wall we made it to the park and managed to claim a nice bench. France was looking around in awe. I don't blame him, the park really is beautiful and with the recently added hotel it was bringing in alot of visitor's. Which in turn brought money, enough to make sure the park stayed nice and well groomed. I always love walking here in the early mornings and relaxing on a bench watching the other early risers walk around the park. It was always interesting to see new people and even make a few new friends. Hopefully France has the same feeling of wonder I get whenever I walk into this park. It seemed he did. Or maybe it was just my imagination.  
I shifted in my seat nervously awaiting for a comment, does he like the park or not? Gosh this is nerve wrecking. Why do I care so much? It's not like his opinion of the park is his opinion of me... does it? I guess I'll just have to ask.  
"Do you like it? The park that is." I asked still nervous. I have no idea why this is bothering me so much!  
I stared at France anxiously. Why is he taking so long to answer?  
Suddenly France turned to me smiling softly and said "It's beautiful... just like you."  
I smiled happy with his answer before realizing what he had just said. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and suddenly felt much more subconcious. Oh. He thinks I'm beautiful? Wow.  
Still red I managed to say "Why thank you France." Good I didn't stuttered. Hero's don't stutter.  
France smiled and grabbed my hand and entangled his fingers with mine. Oh, his hand is more. It feels nice... wait! Why is he holding my hand?!  
"Please call me Francis. I'm not France today. Just Francis." He said loosely as if he didn't just give me premission to call him by his human name! That's considered an honor. Why would he let me?  
Oh! I need to return the favor. "You can call me Alfred if you want." I said staring at him waiting for a response.  
He grinned happily and said "I would love that. It's a pleasure talking to you Alfred we should really do this more often."  
I nodded glad for a subject change. Though he was still holding my hand which frightened me a bit. Does... does he like me?  
"I would like that alot. Though it has been hard lately. I've been busy. I mean we are just getting started with this country and I really can't wait to see what happens in the future. Hopefully we can make a lot more friends. Though I can't say I'm disappointed in how many we have right now. In fact I'm suprised anyone wanted to be allies. Since I am pretty in experience." I said not really mean to give out so much personal feelings. Gosh I should really learn to keep quiet. It's starting to cause a problem.  
Francis smiled and said "I think your going to be a great country oneday. In fact I think you already are. No matter what trials happen in the future, I have faith in you."  
I smiled softly. "That- that meant a lot to me Francis."  
Francis nodded and said "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'll always be ready to help. Oh and about earlier, I think I know a way you can show your gradittude."  
I perked up. Good. Enough of this mushy stuff. Maybe my people can make them a statue or something. Hmm. Not sure about that, there isn't really a place they could put it.  
"Really how?" I asked happily. Maybe I could just give him alot of food. Or cheese. He seems to like cheese.  
Francis smirked and said "Let me kiss you."  
I was silent staring at him in shock before asking "W-wait! Are you serious, that's all?"  
Francis seemed a bit miffed but nodded. I debated for a minute. I guess this would be okay. I mean it's just one kiss. No big deal. Maybe he just wants to make me feel better about the whole repaying him thing.  
I nodded and said "Sure. If it'll make you happy."  
Francis grinned and leaning foward his face stopping just before his lips make contact. I shifted nervously. Why was he waiting. For some reason I really wanted him to come closer. Not that I actually like him or anything this is purely pay back... I think.  
I was about to say something when Francis yanked me towards him and covered my mouth with his in a passionate kiss. I responded immediately, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I would have thought. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. We stayed like that for a minute locked in a kiss before Francis pulled away smirking.  
"Hmm. Someone liked that." He said poking my cheek.  
I flushed and said "I have no idea why I reacted like that."  
Francis gasped and said "Was it secret pining, or perhaps a sudden want? Ah, the romantic air this park has must have triggered an erupt desire."  
I turned redder glaring slightly. He certainly has a way with words. I was about to say something when I heard the clamor of the parade coming through the park. I grinned and pointed to the parade and said "Hey look! It's the dedication parade!"  
Francis smiled but his eyes were still focused on me. He leaned foward and said "Thank you Alfred."  
I nodded looking to the ground a bit flustered all of the sudden. What just happened suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh gosh. I just kissed FRANCE! I heard Francis chuckling beside me still staring into my eyes.  
"What's so funny?" I asked a bit miffed at his laughter. This was no laughing matter! Kissing someone is something that should be taken seriously! I mean seriously this was no laughing matter so why was he laughing?  
Francis caught his breath and said "Your face. You look so confused. Alfred, mon amour, it was just a kiss. You can calm down, I assure you that unless you want me to I would not do anything else."  
I blushed realizing that he noticed that inner warfare. Well guess what Francis I am not a twelve year old girl so I will not be out done!  
"I was just basking in your kissing skills, it certainly left me breathless." I said smirking. I'm not an idiot, I know how to flirt! I think.  
Francis turned pink and said "If your so cocky why don't you show me how well you can kiss, you certainly weren't that responsive a moment ago."  
I turned red but said "Well in my defense I was not expecting you to kiss me. Well not like that anyway."  
Francis smiled and said "Though I'm sure you liked it. I do have a reputation on pleasing the ladies, as you may have heard."  
I glared and said "Well I'm no lady. Though I'll admit it wasn't horrible."  
Francis gasped and said in a shocked tone. "Why I thought you loved it! You are starting to sound like angleterre with the nasty tongue," He sighed dramatically and continued his little speech, "Now mon amour how about we see that wonderful statue be revealed. Perhaps I could get another kiss, non?"  
I flushed and pushed Francis away saying "Maybe, but you better learn to do less groping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED. Not as long as I would like but I need to work on the next chapter. I work like to say it is decently long so it's acceptable.


	3. GerAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GerAme!  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing  
> Cold War era/ West Germany being in the United States of America's care

Maybe Germany would make a good choice. His country and strong after all, and there was that one time-  
Alfred's Pov  
Germany stared at me his blue eyes glaring into my own. I glared back holding my ground, he might be taller but I'm sure as hell not going to let him wear that height with pride. Not after what he did to those people.  
"Germany. You are to stay with me for a while so I can moniter your actions. I'm not going to force you to do anything and I know it stings that you've been seperated from your brother but I have no control over that. If you treat me with respect then I'll treat you the same way. If you disrespect me then we'll have a serious problem." I said sternly giving him a once over.   
He looked tired and ragged, I would to after being defeated like that. Good thing he did though or else he might try and fight back. As much as I pity the man because of his brother I can't forgive him for what he did. Though I guess maybe it wasn't all him, his citizens could have persuaded him and who am I to judged over something you can't even stop? That's the only reason I'm not letting Russia have his way with Germany. Otherwise this guy would most certainly not be staying at my house. I have way to many people over at my place all the time. I'm starting to feel like a babysitter with all these countries running around my place. Ugh why can't England take care of them!  
I sighed walking over to my couch and motioning for him to sit down. There was no use in standing there like an idiot, he might as well as make himself comfortable. Though hopefully he isn't like the other european's who have no idea what personal space is. I know I can be touchy feely but I don't stand inches away from someone's face when talking to them. The president said it was a european thing but it still annoys me like what the fuck man I can see you no need to step on my feet! Anyway Germany seemed to want to stay standing up but I guess I gave off that sit the fuck down vibe because he sat down, and continued staring at me. Like a creeper. Oh good lord someone call England I cannot handle this. Wait. I'll just do the laugh. Yeah, that'll break the ice.  
I stared at him and smiled that practiced hollywood smile and yelled "Hahaha I'm the hero, and the hero says say something cause I'm bored." I smiled wider and watched amused as Germany looked around the room confused as to what he should do. Good. I scare him. Please me peasent. You should worship your leader. Oh shit I'm starting to sound like Russia.  
Germany cleared his throat and said "Um, how about we talk about the current situations our countries are in?"  
Seriously man? Does he ever think about anything other then work? I mean come on do all germans have stick up their asses? Nevermind I know the answer to that, there's ton of germans in my country. I mean like a bunch ever since the war ended, tons of them are coming in and oh boy does it feel weird. Though I suppose it is pretty cool how much culture they've been bringing along with them. It's amazing and dare I say fun to learn all about other cultures and since the us of a is basically a salad bowl of cultures, I make it my job to learn about the people coming in. Besides it's funny when I convince the president to try some of the food and he makes all these weird faces. He doesn't seem to like german food. I don't like it much either personally. I mean it's all basically the weird parts of pigs. I shivered. Some of the stuff. I mean I know we have hot-dogs and those weird things that are like chips but aren't but it's not like we eat raw pig fat. Like raw. No I'm not fucking with you germans actually eat that stuff. Oh god I'd throw up. Okay so I've never tried it but still. No way in hell am I ever going to eat something like that.  
"How about we go do something fun? Like... oh make some german food and american food and see which tastes better!" I exclaimed standing up. If he's going to be here then I have to prove that my cuisine is much better then his. That way he never aruges about what to eat. I can't stand all that icky stuff. Heh heh I'm a genius.  
Germany looked uncertain but nodded and said "Shouldn't we go to the store to get supplies? If it doesn't bother you that is." He looked nervous. Oh I didn't want him to be uncomfortable around here. I even learned german that way I could understand him better. Though I still get mixed up with some of the word's. Not that he needed to know that.   
"Okie dokie! Let's go! It'll be fun. Plus there's a bunch of german stuff in the stores since there has been a rise in german citizens. I grabbed his hand pulling him outside and down the street towards this really nice german old woman who sells all kinds of weird stuff. She helped me out when I got lost. Though I was a little scared of her at first since she grabbed me by the ear and kept yelling about how young people are always getting lost around here. Oh boy was she scary. I swear she's a demon or maybe an angel with anger issues. All in all she's a nice lady. Other then the sudden anger rants she'll go on.  
"This is Ms. Becker. She can help you get whatever you need to cook with. I already have stuff at home to cook with so you pick out whatever you need!" I chirped happily. Hopefully seeing another german will make Germany happier. He hasn't said much since coming here and it's starting to make me uncomfortable.   
Germany nodded and started talking to the old woman saying something about getting Schinken-Teewurst. What the fuck kind of name is that? It's german for certain but that didn't make it anyless weird. I swear germans sit there and giggle like school kids when making new words. Though I have to say the language has a word for just about everything. It's actually pretty funny. I sighed looking at the ground and wondering what Germany will make. Hopefully something I can choke down, though he's probably thinking the same thing. For some reason the others don't think I can't cook! I can by the way, just because it isn't all fancy doesn't mean I can't cook. Fuck those guys.   
I looked around the store for a minute waiting for Germany to be done. Not that I was rushing. It was actually really peaceful today so it was nice just to sit out and breath. Sometimes it feels like everyone is always trying to go somewhere and I kinda just want to sit down for a second and remember all the awesome things I did yesterday. What was the point in getting goals done if you don't stop long enough to enjoy them? I sighed drifting off into mindland. It really was nice today...  
"ACK!" I screeched whipping around to face whoever had just touched my shoulder. Who's attacking me! WHAT DID I DO?! Oh. It's Germany.  
"Dude!" I laughed brushing off the whole thing. "You scared the shit outta me. I'm serious don't sneak up on people." I smacked his shoulder playfully and patted myself mentally on the back when I saw a small smile creep up on his face. Sure it wasn't a flow blown one but it still counted. One day he'll smile, for real and I'll be there to see it. It is the hero's job to make sure everyones happy after all! Even though he is proving to be difficult.  
I nudged him and asked "Did you get everything? Sorry if you don't have the best selection. This was one of the closer stores and I-" I stopped when Germany covered my mouth with his hand his eyes shining with hidden amusement.  
"You talk too much. I got what I needed. Though you may not like what I'm making. I've heard that despite eating England's inedible food you are rather picky." He said his voice stern like usual but I could hear an underlying tone of teasing. Oh he is so on. I will eat what ever he throws at me... I hope it's not anything gross. Wait... he totally just teased me!  
"Well if I can't eat it then you get to do something to me. Like I have to listen to you for a bit!" I said huffing.  
He nodded as if he was telling a child yes just so they would leave. OH WHY THAT LITTLE.  
I sniffed and turned around stomping back towards the house only stopping when I was safely back in my living room. Maybe I should lock the door. I huffed walking over to the door when it swung open and squished me against the wall. I yelped in pain, which caused Germany to throw the door closed and nervously check on me.  
"America? Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you, why were you at the door? ...Were you going to lock it?" He asked giving me that don't you lie Mr. look. Oh I hate that look. England has fucking mastered that look and it looks like Germany has too.  
I felt my face start to heat up so I slid to the floor and started playing with my shoe. I swear I'm not five. It's just maybe he'll forget what just happened. There's no way I'm confessing. He'll be forever left on a cliffhanger.  
Germany looked down at the floor, watching me play with my shoes when he gasped and said "Why you- you were going to lock the door weren't you?"  
I nodded sheepishly. Okay I didn't last that long but I couldn't sit still long enough to deal with the wait. Plus I'm hungry. Wait food! I jumped up and bounced over to the kitchen, motioning for Germany to follow. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about a brat. Oh he better not be talking about me. I am not a brat. Even though basically everyone says I am. I will forever stand by the fact I've saved all their butt's so suck on that assholes!   
"Okay now make food! ...How long is it going to take?" I asked sheepish. What I'm hungry!  
Germany rolled his eyes and said "A few minutes at most. Go sit down and wait like a good little boy."  
I gasped holding my hand to my heart and looking at him in mock hurt. "H- how could you! I am no child, but I will obey since I'm hungry. You're lucky you caught me at such a weak moment. Or else I would have- um, done something. I had something clever I was going to say but I forgot! Don't laugh. I can see you, ya know. I WILL SHOOT YOU! That's it. I think. Oh wait is the food done. Uh, dude that looks like raw meat." I rambled off turning red before looking at what he had just placed in front of me.  
He nodded and said with a smirk. "It's not raw. But I have a feeling you aren't going to like it."  
I huffed lifting the sandwhich with what looked like raw meet on it to my mouth. I looked at him with his stern yet cocky look and sighed. What did he put in this. I'm going to have to try and figure out what's in this... after I eat it that way I don't chicken out. I closed my eyes before taking a bite and gagging. Germany smirked and said   
"You don't have to eat it you know." He still looked like that strict soldier but with a hidden look in his eyes. Which I hope is humor and not malice. Oh god what is in this fucking sandwhich.  
I glared, staring him dead in the eyes and swallowed the goddamn poison he gave me. I reveled in the suprise look he gave me.   
"So, Germany want to try some of my food." I said with a glint in my eyes.  
I stood up motioning for him to stay seated before I practically skipped over to the kitchen. I had to make that looked gross. Like super gross. But I had to be able to eat it, so that he would be suprised. Oh my god I need to throw up. What the hell was in that sandwhich?  
Anyway I looked in the fridge and saw some chocolate ice cream and grinned wickedly. Oh I've got the perfect idea. I grabbed the ice-cream and left it on the oven and grabbed some chocolate chips. I grabbed the now slightly melted icecream and mixed it with the chocolate chips. I then poured it onto a plate. Oh my gosh. This looks disgusting! I'm so going to win.  
I grabbed the plate and placed it infront of Germany grinning. He looked at the plate and... smiled? What the hell?! He picked up the spoon I gave him and didn't even flinch when it hit the chocolate chips! He should have been thinking how it looked like melted burgers or something! That's what England and France would have said. I stared at him. He must be bluffing. No way was he sticking that spoon in his mouth... OH MY GOD HE DID. Though I have some satisfaction in seeing he looked suprised at the taste.  
He looked at me and said shocked "It tastes good. Like ice-cream. America is this melted ice-cream?"  
I flushed but nodded. Damn he found me out. I'm still confused on why he STUCK IT IN HIS MOUTH IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
"Why'd you eat it? Did you not want to lose that badly?" I asked confused.  
His ears turned red... was he hot? I thought it was rather chilly, honestly. Maybe this is cold for germans?  
"Uh- I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He said still red. What? AS IN HE CARED ABOUT MY FEELINGS! WHAT THE FUCK?!  
I flushed staring at him in shock and choked out a reply "W-why?"  
He looked at the ground and said slowly "You were against disbanding my country unlike the others, you thought I deserved another chance even though I've already messed up multiple times. You're always peppy and you managed to cheer me up, you haven't tried making me like you instead you tried changing yourself that way I would feel more comfortable and that... that means alot to me."  
I stared at him in shock. Oh gosh. What do I say?! Thank you? No that sounds to formal. Ugh, fuck it. I leaned towards his face and presed my lips on his cheek, quickly turning away and staring at the floor. Why did I do that? That was hella gay.  
Germany made no noises and I didn't have the guts to turn and face him. Oh good lord he hates me now. I was about to walk away when I felt his hand on my shoulder and he gently turned me to face him and said "I know this might be odd, but I want you to know I love you. It may not work out now but one day maybe." He then stood up and walked back to his room. I watched him go in shock. What was that suppose to mean? Does he love me? No way. Like he said it would never work out... not now anyway. Maybe in the future... nevermind why am I even thinking of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you probably noticed that there was no real sexual moment because I wanted to express that love isn't just lust, it can be created through time and caring. There will still be sexual moments but I just thought this pairing would be better if I had more fluff then anything else.


	4. Rome X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Past and present collide a world power of the past with the world power of today  
> \- No real time I guess around modern day???? Up to your imagination.

Some loves are old and aren't very serious. Though they can be if you can look past the sex and into the feelings behind it.  
Alfred's Pov  
"Okay so you showed me your baths so I'm going to show you showers." I said excitedly grabbed his handing pulling him towards my bathroom. Well shower room. Heh, heh, a pun. I'm so funny. Well I think so anyway.   
Rome sighed and said "Alfred I have no interest in your silly washing cubes created to ruin the relaxing feeling of baths... are you stripping?"  
I glared at him and said "Of course I am. You should too, unless you want to get your clothes wet. Hurry up. Don't diss a shower until you've actually tried it."  
He rolled his eyes but started stripping down. I felt my gaze go down towards his uh... manly area. Wow.  
"Like what you see?" Rome asked his voice lined with a hidden meaning. I had to be an idiot not to realize what that meaning happened to be. Stupid italian's or romans. Ugh, who cares stupid Rome. I huffed and switched the shower to warm and stared at Rome who had finished undressing and was staring in wonder at the showers floor. I looked at him confused. Why was he staring at the floor?   
"Uh... Rome what are you looking at?" I asked leaning over to see what he was looking at. Nothing unusual, the shower was clean and the tile was white, nothing really to look at. Oh well there was the ducky shower stickers. But everyone has shower stickers. If you don't then I'm going to laugh when you slip and break your neck. Not really I hope you don't fall. You should really get some ducky shower stickers.  
"Alfred? Why do you have... ducks on your shower floor?" Rome asked confusion setting the tone of his question. I giggled at his ridiculous looking face and nearly choked seeing his distress at being laughed at.  
"I- it's normal over here. They're stickers to help you not slip while your in the shower." I said still laughing. He rolled his eyes and said  
"How... interesting. Why not just you know... be careful?" He asked poking fun at my citizens supposed stupidity.  
I frowned but smirked when I came back with the most awesome come back in all of man kind.   
"Yeah, but you know we have to make sure little kids don't die or get hurt since, we care about youth... unlike you." I replied slightly peeved but not so much as to actually be mad. I know he does it to get me riled up.  
Rome sighed and said "Okay. Fine, the duck stickers are a must but that ruins the mood don't you think?"  
There was a silence as I tried to think why duck stickers would ruin a shower mood... oh. Not a shower mood, it's because we're- really?!  
"No! It's not like that! We're just taking a shower. I wanted to show you some modern stuff since you showed me those cool bath houses. This doesn't really compare to that but it's still fun to mess around- don't give me that look. Not that kind of mess around." I smacked him upside the head and stood up stepping in the warm shower water. Have you ever sat in a cold room and after a little bit jumped into a warm shower. Or maybe had a hard day at work. Either way baths are nice, but something about a shower has a soothing feeling.  
I sighed, flicking some water at Rome, who gave me a look and stepped into the shower as well. He stood for a minute before saying.  
"Wow. Okay, I see what you mean by showers are nice." He sighed and grabbed my hand.  
"It would make it a whole lot nicer if we-" I smacked him upside the head and said "Can't you do anything without thinking of sex?"  
Rome shrugged and said "Well it's one of the finer things in life. That along with music and food. Though you would know that with all the culture in this wonderful country of yours." He winked, heavy with the flattery. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a small smile from appearing.  
"You are an idiot, good at flirting though. I'll give you that." I said smiling at Rome's expression at being rejected. Cocked blocked dude. Sorry don't feel like it.  
"Look, you don't just stand in the water you know. You have to wash your hair." I said reaching for some shampoo. It was strawberry by the way. Because that is the best kind out there. Okay so coconut comes pretty close but I digress.  
"And bodies~" Rome added still having that flirty look on his face. Oh my god this man though. Okay... it's pretty funny. But still!  
"Yes. But first I'm going to wash your hair. Your taller then me so this might be a little weird. Don't move though. It might be a little cold." I said holding back a laugh as I poured a bunch of the shampoo into my hand and reached up to his head and smeared it into his head.   
Rome was quiet for a second before exclaiming in a higher voice then usual "I thought you said a little cold!"  
I laughed, rubbing the shampoo into his slightly curly tangled hair. Damn he needed to brush his hair more. After I was finished with his hair and he rinsed it out, he turned to me and said   
"Now I get to do yours." I looked at him for a minute before turning and saying "No."  
"Yes." He said countering my no. Or so he thought! No way am I losing.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No."  
"Yes- god damn it." I cursed. He tricked me. I should really stop falling for that. Rome grinned and starting washing my hair laughing when I flinched from the cold soap. They makers of shampoo should like... heat the bottle up a bit. That way it doesn't feel like someone is pouring cold water on your head. While hot water is actually hitting your head. It's a pretty weird feeling.  
I sighed once he was finished and rinsed the soap off.  
Rome said "You know we should really do something interesting."  
I sighed and said "I don't want to- ack!" I yelped sliding to the ground when Rome started tickling my sides.  
"S- stop!" I gasped trying to stand and only succeeding in slipping. Rome laughed and let go of me and said "You thought I was going to say sex."  
I glared at him but ended up smiling and said "You know we should really get out before we suffocate in all the steam."  
There was a silence before Rome asked slightly wary "Can that actually happen?"  
I shrugged stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waitst throwing one to Rome grinning. He sighed and wrapped it around himself and said "You know we should really... watch a movie."  
I stared at him grinning and said "Yep... startrek."  
Rome sighed but nodded mumbling something about how it's the only thing I'll watch.  
The old man is a pervert just like his kids but he's pretty chill when you get to know him. I sighed. Too bad he can't always be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another short chapter. Each chapter is at least a thousand which isn't horrible but I'm trying to improve that and get a bit irritated when it doesn't come out the way I want it too.


	5. ScotAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ScotAme! This pairing does not get enough love it's always ScotEng -.- bleh. But maybe if it was EngScot that would be cooler. I should write one. Mwhuehuehuehue. The fuck was that? Sorry this was written at a later time. (fucking one in the morning bitches.)

There is England's mean older brother, he's kind of a jerk but I remember that one time when we got along-  
Alfred's Pov  
"No." I said sharply, glaring at his messy red hair and venom green eyes, he looked like Iggy except taller and his eyebrows were less extream. I swear Iggy breeds his. Like as in feeding them... maybe biscuits? I dunno. Point is I'm here stuck on the side of the road with Mr. scottish asshat because he didn't check the gas before he got in the car.  
Now you're probably wondering why I was in the same car as him in the first place. Well it's simple, the meeting was being held in Scotland and for some reason Alistair wanted to drive me instead of letting me take a cab. He claimed it would be faster... he fucking lied. Now to the whole I'm glaring at him thing and why I said no. That's just as simple. He wants to walk to the nearest gas station which is at least four miles away and I would be chill with this if it wasn't for the fact we were in a silent hill looking area. There was only a large mansion a few yards up ahead and it looked empty. It was foggy and raining lightly so no way in hell am I leaving this car. Scotland said it was fine and nothing would happen but for some reason he didn't want to go alone... I fucking wonder why?  
Sorry about all the cursing. I'm pissed, Scotland may get off with a warning but I'm going to get my ass chewed out since everyone seems about a million times more harsh on me. Though I guess this does beat sitting in the meeting room listening to Germany rant on and on about something no one else cares about. Ugh. That was sarcasm. I'd take Germany over sitting in a horror movie waiting to happen car. Plus both of our phones are dead so we've got that going for us. Not to mention this was an emergency meeting something about how Germany forgot to mention something so it was around seven. Which means it's dark.  
I'm going to die next to asshole mcgee and no one will ever suspect the creepy old lady. Who we haven't met yet but soon... soon.  
"Come on Alfred. It's just a couple miles, then we'll walk back and be at the meeting in no time." Scotland said using my human name. I admit we got along pretty well when I was younger with our whole mutal hatred for England but I'm mad at him so fuck that.  
"This is all your fault. You didn't check the gas and wouldn't let me check. Now we're stuck in a horror movie and I get to die alone." I said glaring at him before smirking and saying "So Allie. How are you going to fix this?"  
Scotland glared and said "First off don't call me that. Second, I can't do anything except wait for Artie to drive by here looking for us which won't be for a while. I can however play a game with you if you want... to keep busy till then." For some reason I got the feeling he wanted something else but I shrugged it off. Hopefully the old lady goes for him first.  
"Fine. What do you want to play?" I asked kicking my feet up on the dashboard trying to keep from looking out the window.  
"Er... I dunno." He said shrugging. There was a silence before I exploded.  
"What the fuck! Come on! We're stuck in a car alone and bored and you have no idea what we should do!" I yelled thrashing around and accidently smacking Alistair in the face. He yelped and fell backwards into his chair. Oh shit. Super strength.  
"Oh my god are you okay!" I yelled leaning over to him my face hovering above his. Oh god I broke him. England's going to kill me!  
"Ugh. Alright then. That hurt." Scotland choked out rubbing his head giving me a look.  
"What did you mean by the whole alone in a car thing?" He asked lean still rubbing at his head. Aaah man I didn't mean to hurt him.  
"Uh, the whole we're stuck in a car and I'm bored. Why don't we play roshambo or something?" I said leaning back into my seat. Scotland suddenly started laughing loudly, staring at me in wonder.  
"W-what?" I asked confused. What was so funny?  
"Well damn, when Arthur said you were oblivious I didn't believe him, I mean no grown man can be that- that stupid!" He said still laughing.  
"Fucker! I'm not stupid! Uh," I don't have a freaking comeback, "Y- you're stupid." I said curling up into a ball and glaring at him through the gap between my arms. Fucker. Okay. I'll admit that was bad, but I was put on the spot and couldn't think of anything.  
"Wow. That was... horrible." Scotland said staring at me with a smirk. I glared, hopefully if I glare hard enough then his head will explode.  
"Look, I didn't- er, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's cute. How oblivious you are, I mean I know for a fact basically everyone would fuck you and some probably already have yet you sit there and can't even seem to notice when someone's flirting with you. I mean come on, how did you not get it!" He said camly at first until he started sounding exasperated.  
I stared at him lifting my head out of my arms and said "Notice what?"  
Scotland stared at me with a dumbfounded look. What did I say.  
He rolled his eyes and asked "Can I show you?"  
"Show me what?" I replied confused. He sighed and said "What I meant, can I show you what I meant."  
I shrugged and said "Yeah sure-" He leaned forward and kissed me square on the lips. No warning what so ever. Okay so I guess he did sort of ask, which was better then his brother by the way. Though he was rougher then his brother too.  
He placed his hand on the car door pushing me into it, then he basically layed on me. I was kinda shocked so my mouth was closed but it quickly opened in a gasp when he bit my lip. I lifted my hands to his tie and pulled him closer, he groaned and pushed his tonuge into my mouth, wow he tasted like scotch. He probed my mouth for a minute before breaking the kiss and saying.  
"That's what I meant." He coughed turning red, yet didn't move off of me.  
Are all Kirklands super blushing or something?  
"Uh, I thought you meant like we play a hand game or something." I said not blushing, I was not kinda embarressed about my freaking stupid can't read the mood thing.  
Scotland stared at me and said in a weak voice "You, seriously need to learn to use different wording. I'd love to play a handgame with you, but I'm pretty sure that's Arthur's car coming towards us and I don't feel like getting murdered.  
He sat up and straighten his tie and tried smoothing down his hair. He looked at me and poked my cheek.  
"Don't tell Arthur I kissed you, I really don't feel like dying." He said patting my head and adjusting in his seat akwardly.  
I laughed and said "Arthur is harmless... okay maybe not but I doubt he'd kill you."  
Scotland stared at me for a minute and I corrected myself saying "Okay, maybe a little, but not because of me!"  
Scotland rolled his eyes and muttered something about idiots. He better not be talking about me. Freakin Mr. Asshat.  
I was off in my own little world so when England knocked on the car window, I screamed thinking it was the grandma.  
"Take him not me!" I screamed opening to door and started to run when someone tackled me from behind.  
"AAAAAAAH!" I shrieked thrashing around stopping when I felt a warm hand pull my ear.  
"Shut up git, it's me. I was sent to see what was taking you too so long. Why are you screaming?" Arthur asked still pulling on my ear.  
I whined trying to pull away from him, he turned red and let go of my ear but grabbed my arm and shoved me into his car and said "Shut up. I'm taking you two to the meeting since my brother here apparently can't drive a car."  
Scotland who was sitting in the back muttered something about how evil Arthur's eyebrows are. And I thought I was weird.  
I turned to the front when Scotland said "Hey Alfred want to play a handgame?"  
There was a silence in which I was going to say yes, hopefully it was the bubblegum game. I love that one. But before I could speak Arthur screamed  
"NO HE DOESN'T, YOU DISGUSTING, SHEEP FUCKER!" He turned livid to Scotland who was smirking and said "Hurry up we're going to be late."  
Arthur was silent before grumpily turning to the wheel and starting the car, grumbling all the way to the meeting. Why wouldn't I want to play a hand game though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. Again bad kissing scene but you get what you get and don't pitch a fit. Anyway I really like this pairing since Scotland is so rough and rugged and America is... not? To be honest Alfred's kinda dumb sometimes but hey I love him anyway. Still not making the chapters as long as I want, but I'm trying to focuse more on finishing them since there is alot more pairings I want to do!


	6. CanAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CanAme  
> World War Two  
> Alfred and Matthew are lost in the forest and stuck sharing a tent  
> Warning- This one gets a bit closer to actual sex, T-T still can't write smut though, (if anyone is an experienced smut write I'd be happy to talk with you and maybe get you to write smut for me)

Alfred's Pov  
"We are so lost." I said glumly, frowning. This sucks. We have one tent and limited food supply on us and now we're lost.  
We weren't at first, it wasn't until we almost got caught that we went off track. Now we're walking around the forest hopelessly lost and my brother is starting to go crazy. Everyonce in a while he'll look at me then turn away chanting something about control and I'm starting to think he wants to kill me, and that's fucking terrifying. No one will ever find my body. Good bye cruel war ravaged world. I hope to never see you again... wait maybe he's just hungry and wants to preserve the food? Yeah, let's go with that. I don't want to hurt Mattie or nothing. So I can't jump to conclusions... why does he keep staring at me though? WHAT IF HE WANTS TO EAT ME! Oh my god!  
I turned to Matthew who was still muttering, now messing with his uniforms cuffs. He is so thinking about eating me. I trusted you Matthew! How could you!  
"S- so Mattie how are you?" I asked. Maybe if I talk to him he won't eat me.  
Matthew groaned and looked at me and said "Wonderful, I'm trapped out here in the woods lost and if that's not horrible enough I'm with you! ALONE! In a remote place- nevermind. I'm fine."  
I stared at him confused and slightly hurt. Did he really hate me so much that he's upset we're alone together? Wow. I know we have a rocky relationship sometimes but I never thought that he'd hate me... maybe I'm too over-bearing. Should I back off with trying to be his friend? Well if anything good came out of what he just said, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to eat me. I think he's just angry with me. Probably trying to control not killing me. Well at least he's trying. I mean this could be worse... England could be here. Heh, heh. I insulted the dude and he's not even here... which means he doesn't know. NO ONE REALIZES HOW GREAT MY INSULT WAS BECAUSE NO ONE CAN HEAR ME! The only person I can talk to hates me!   
I huffed and stoppped walking causing Matthew to glance at me confused. I glared and sat on the ground, still glaring. I am not being a brat I'm just mad at him. Who gave him the right to now like me! It's not like I actually care about him liking me or anything- maybe a little. But it's mostly the fact I'm bored and he's a meanie for ignoring me when I'm bored. Plus it's really hot out here and he acts like he doesn't even notice! Fuck this. I'm not moving until he apoligizes to me, and he has to get me something. I don't know how he'll find something around here but I'm mad at him. I'm a nice person so he should adore me. I haven't done a thing to him. Not me anyway. Our countries have hurt each other but that's in the past. I'm to cute for him to ignore.  
"Alfred? Is there a reason that you've stopped? Did you hurt yourself? We can camp here." He said sounding a bit off. Like he was trying to not sound happy. Why would he be happy... wait does he think I'm hurt. IS HE HAPPY I'M HURT! Well I'm not hurt but he thinks I am so you know what I mean.  
"No I'm fine not that you care." I said my voice sharper and harsher then I meant it to be. Matthew looked at me in shock and asked his voice softer then it had been moments ago "What's wrong?"  
I glared and said "What did I do? I considered you a friend then you go and say you don't want to be stuck with me! How is that nice. Did you ask me if I didn't want to be your friend anymore?"  
Matthew stared at me his mouth opened slightly as if to say something before he fell back laughing. I watched him roll around helpless to the laughter that exited his mouth. I felt my face grow hot and I glared at him upset. How could he laugh at me! I just told him a secret and now he's laughing at me! Well if he ever wants to be my friend again and of course he will. He'll want something eventually and he'll have to go through me and I swear I'll put him through hell... I'm thinking chocolate and a lot of it. Cunt with have to worship me if he wants my love. Fuck him. I am an strong indiviual who doesn't need a stupid canadian!  
"Stop laughing!" I yelled crawling over to him and I swear I'm not being immature but I sat on his chest and poked his nose. Matthew stopped laughing and stared at me in shock his face turning red. Oh come on I wasn't that heavy! Meanie.  
"Alfred." He said my name his voice deeper then usual and he seemed agitated. Well I guess I would be too if someone was sitting on my chest.  
"What?" I asked, huffing slightly. If he was going to laugh at me then I am going to sit on him. That's that. He should respect and love me. I'm too cute not to love.  
Matthew suddenly sat up pushing me to the ground and was laying on top of me. His purple eyes stared into mine, his face came closer to mine his lips barely brushing against mine before he sat back up and said "Don't sit on me, it's rude. I'll set up the tent, you look tired." He then stood up and started setting up the tent and I watched him in shock.   
Oh my god. What the fuck just happened? I'm pretty sure we almost kissed! Holy shit. He looked so hot a minute ago and now he's his usual quiet self working on that stupid tent. Why the hell is he being so confusing? Plus he's acting like we didn't just almost kiss.   
I sighed and leaned on a rock playing with a piece of grass. Twirling it between my fingers. For some reason it was relaxing. It took my mind off what had just happend and pretty soon it left my mind completely. I grinned my brain taking a new interest. That interest being sleep.   
I ran over to Matthew who had just finished putting up the only tent we had which meant we had to share. But who was I to be picky? I would usually sleep outside then have to share but I'm pretty sure I heard some ghosts so I'd rather share then be dragged to hell by my ankles.  
So I watched as Matthew entered the tent waited till he was comfortable before crawling in and stealing his blanket. Little shit will pay for getting us lost. I hope he freezes. I swear I'm not bipolar. Just venageful.  
Three hours later  
"Matt, Matthew, Mattie, Canada, Canny, Canapple, Mattilda, Mattpunzel, Cancan, frog!" I screamed the last one losing my temper. I hate being ignored. I'm way too awesome to be ignored.   
Matthew jerked awake and rolled over to face me in shock and a bit of anger. "What. The. Hell." He said, each word angrier and longer then the last. His purple eyes were covered in irritation and something else. Not sure what.  
"I'm hot." I said simply, shocked at his reaction. He should be nicer.  
Matthew looked at me for a second before saying "Are you fucking me?"  
"No." I replied, frowning. Why does he think I'm messing with him. It is hot.  
Matthew glared before rolling back over and closing his eyes. I sniffed looking in the air away from Matthew. That meanie. Who says he can treat me that way! I'll show him.  
"Matthew. Matthew. Matthew." I chanted until Matthew groaned and said irritated "What Alfred?"  
"I'm hot." I said, grinning evily. That'll show him, and I'm not even done yet.  
Matthew groaned and said nothing. I huffed. Fine, I'll keep going.  
"I'm hot." I said smirking at the irritated flinch Matthew did.  
"Mattie? I'm hot."  
"Matthew it's burning up in here."  
"Mathieu, I'm simply burning up." I said, pronouncing his name with a flawless french accent. Hopeing to irritate him by mimicking France.   
Matthew whipped around and pushed me to the ground, placing his lips next to my ear he whispered "If you don't stop complaining about how hot you are, I'm going to give you a reason to be hot."  
I was silent to busy being shocked at Matthew's actions to actually piece together what he meant by that. Though eventually the pregant pause was only growing and it gave me a split second to realize what he meant by that.  
My face heated up and I yelped, realizing what he meant by that.  
"M-mathew?" I whispered getting slightly aroused by this whole situation.  
Matthew suddenly pressed his lips into mine with a burning need, I guess some would call this lust. The mouth opened allowing a small moan to escape along with Matthews tonuge to slide in. His warm mouth taste of maple. Like real maple not the fake stuff. His hand slid under my shirt pulling it above my head breaking the kiss for only a second, but that second seemed to last forever and I longed for his lips to return to mine, it just seemed cold without his mouth on mine. Apparently he felt that way too, his lips pressed back into mine but this time his hands were roaming. After a minute of random intimate touching he broke the kiss and moved down to my neck biting down making me shiver and yelp in pain but at the same time moan in pleasure. I heard him mutter something before sitting up and staring at me in shock.  
"Oh my god. Alfred I'm so sorry!" He yelped he rolled off me and stared at the wall in shock. Wow. I wonder who's more surprised at what happen just then, me or him.  
I placed my arm on his shoulder and said "It's fine. I- I kinda liked."  
Matthew turned around to face me and glanced to my neck which must have had a lovely bruise given his reaction.  
"Oh! I didn't mean to do that. Did I hurt you. I'm sorry, I really- wait you liked it?" He asked in shock, his face turning red. I flushed but nodded slowly.  
Matthew stared at me for what felt like forever before saying "Well you should. I am canadian after all."  
I snorted and Matthew glared.   
"Sorry, sorry! Don't glare, that kiss was... something." I said smirking at first but finished off a little breathless remembering how hot the kiss had gotten as well as how far.  
Matthew sighed and said "Still, sorry I kinda attacked you."  
I smirked and said "You must have been penting up your undying love for my hotness for quite a while."  
Matthew glared rolling his eyes and said "Yeah, right. If anything I fell in love with that innocent little obliviousness of yours."  
I turned red. I am so not innocent. Just because France raised him doesn't mean he's better at flirting and stuff then me.  
"I'm not oblivious." I said stubbornly.  
Matthew shrugged and said "You know, you'll have to explain to George where you got that." He motioned to the mark THAT HE HAD LEFT. Why should I have to explain. I glared and said   
"No way that I'm telling the truth... I'll say I got bit by a... a rapid moose."   
Matthew stared at me before bursting out with laughter and saying "Like hell he'll believe you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END. Good lord that was just as horrible as the others. I have no idea why people would read this. Wait I know why... it's because of me isn't it? You all love me. Of course you do bitches I'm perfect.   
> -Seme canada is boss and super hot


	7. PruAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia X America   
> PruAme  
> I actually really like this pairing so does anyone have any good fic's of it?  
> -Revolutionary war

America's Pov  
"I can do this." I breathed steading my gun pointing at the tree. For my country. I can do this.  
I was about to pull the trigger when I dropped the gun and fell to the ground. My eyes burned with tears and I choked back a sob. I can't. I can't do this. I want to go home. I want to be with England and Canada. I don't want to fight this stupid war. I hate this. M-maybe England will listen and loosen up on the taxes and maybe his king will stop spending so much of our money. Maybe then the bloody coughing will stop and instead of dying my country will grow like it used to. Maybe if I just behaved better. Maybe-  
I felt someones hand fall onto my back, I turned to see who it was and promptly stood up stiffly.  
"Mr. Prussia sir. I'm sorry that was unprofessional of me... and immature." I said emotionless trying to get past my little fit from a second ago.   
Prussia stared at me his red eyes daunting and scary. He cleared his throat and said in his weird accent "America! I want to discuss something with you."  
I stood silently waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I suddenly remembered I had to respond "Oh. Yes sir! What do you need sir!"  
Prussia rolled his eyes and said "Kid relax. You don't have to say sir after every sentence when you're talking to me. Unless we're training of course. I may be your mentor but I'm also your friend and ally."  
I nodded still nervous. This is the great country of Prussia. A master of war and survior of many tough battles. Much worse then the war I'm going through. I bet he didn't cry. I bet he was strong, and courageous, the kind of person that leads with a strong hand. Not like me. Meek and cowardly. I wish I could be like him. He's just so... awesome, and hot.  
Prussia sighed and patted my head. "Look kid, I understand how you're feeling right now... actually I don't. How come you aren't putting your best foot forward? I know you can do better then this." He said actually sounding concerned.  
I shifted my feet and stared at the ground. What should I tell him. That despite everything I still want to be with England. Even though my country will die with all these taxes and restrictions I still want to be at home with him and Canada. I don't want to fight, I'm just not the fighting type. I'd rather play a game then fight a war... then again wouldn't everyone?  
"I- I guess I just don't want to fight- ow!" I yelped rubbing my head where Prussia had just smacked.  
"Kid. What's England ever done for you? This country had been independent for awhile. We just need to prove that to England. If you lose you do understand what will happen right?" He said with a scary serious face.  
I nodded still staring at the ground. I know that it wouldn't be good and I'd most likely end up dying... but I still don't want to fight. England said that I should always stay out of the fight, that I'm to young to understand what could happen. Maybe he's right.  
"Look at me. Not the ground. You aren't a baby anymore. No one can protect you, well one person can." He said lifting my face so that I was staring into his eyes.  
"Who?" I asked slightly frighten by what he was going to say.  
"You." He answered back softly, patting my head again. "The only person that will be able to fight for you is you. The only person that is capable of winning this war is you. Your people need you. Now will you be the hero they need or will you bow before everyone else like a coward?" He turned away and walked back to camp.  
What was that suppose to mean? I'm no hero. I can't even beat my own mind. How am I suppose to beat an empire that's been here for thousands of years? I don't that's how. I growled and kicked the gun that had been laying on the ground next to my foot. It stung a bit but I didn't care. I stalked off towards the tents, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I ended up smacking into someone.  
"Ouch!" I yelped rubbing my head where we had smacked together. Damn it that hurt!  
"Mon ami?" A frenchy voice filled the air and I looked up to see France. Great. Now I get to deal with him.  
"Oh... hello France." I said numbly. I really can't do this right now.   
France clicked his tongue and said "This will not do. Stand up."  
I did as I was told and for some reason I was staring France in the eyes. England said children should be seen not heard and that eyes were the loudest speakers.  
France grinned and said "You should learn to listen to Gilbert. He's right you know, you have to let go."  
I frowned but nodded. What ever will make him happy. I was about to leave when Prussia suddenly ran up to me panting.  
"Hey! Come here I want to show you something." He said sounding excited. Oh gosh what now? I nodded even though I didn't really want to go, actually I didn't really want to do anything.  
He lead me down this weird path to a nice looking field with a single tree which is what we were standing next to, and said "Sit. On the ground, be careful though because I'm pretty sure there's a dog or something running around."  
I nodded plopping onto the ground and looking at him as he collasped to the ground and said "You know. I really like your country it's pretty. There's so much space and it doesn't feel as near as crowded as europe."  
I flushed and mumbled a quite thank you. Wow. That was really nice, no one's really said anything like that to me before.  
"America. I want you to shoot that tree." He said handing me a gun. I frowned. He knows that I can't do this.  
"Sir-" I started but he interrupted me with "No. Just stop thinking about anything but shooting that tree and I better see some good aim to!"  
I nodded knowing I was doomed to fail. I picked the gun up and aimed. Almost instantly I heard England's voice in my head "Little boys shouldn't play with guns, come here and play with your soldiers instead."  
I felt my eyes sting with tears. I remember that, I had been playing with his gun and he had caught me and made me go play somewhere else. I remember how he would always make me go inside when there was a fight.... until we had a fight. When we fought about equal rights and he wouldn't take me seriously. He said I was just being stupid. That it wasn't a big deal! It's not a big deal that your king is spending the money my country earned. It's not a big deal that people are dying. It's not a big deal that I'M DYING!  
I glared at the tree. Prussia's right. England is the past. I'm the future. No longer will I stand on the side lines. I'm going to learn to fight and I'm going to beat him and when I do... maybe then it'll finally be important to him. I lifted the gun up aimed and fired...  
"Damn kid. You hit that right on the nose. Looks like someone's been hiding some talent." Prussia said slapping my back before looking at my face and smiling "Looks like you've finally come to your senses. So what do you want to do?" He asked now smirking.  
I glared and said "Win the war and teach England a lesson."  
Prussia slapped my back again and said "You know, I want to try something."  
He placed his hands on my cheeks and brought his mouth to mine... he was kissing me. Wow. Okay. Instead of pushing him away like a sane person would I pushed back liking the way his slightly chapped lips felt against mine. He pulled away and looked at me in shock and said "Well damn. I thought you were going to freak out."  
I shrugged and said "After seeing England and France go at it so many times it really doesn't bother me anymore."  
Prussia grinned and said "Weird question who was topping?"  
I looked at him confused "Shouldn't it be obvious. England of course."  
Prussia laughed manically and said "I knew France was England's bitch. Oh he's never going to here the end of this!"  
I rolled my eyes and said "Your extreamly immature."  
Prussia turned around to me and frowned "That's mean," He smirked, "You know if you want I can show how mature I actually am- ow!" He yelped as I smacked him upside the head and said "Really? Don't you think we have a war to win."  
Prussia shrugged and said "What about afterwards?"  
I stared at him and said with a smirk "Maybe." I know I can be an idiot, but even I like to tease sometimes.  
Prussia whined following me. "You know your training is going to be ten times harder now." He said sternly.  
Still smirking I said "Yep, and I'm going to work a hundred times harder now."  
Prussia laughed "That's the spirit kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love PruAme. I still need help with romance though. Cause I suck. Kill me.


	8. RusAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere's RusAme, I'm pretty chill with this pairing. (Get it)  
> So to gagal_axzel that wanted RusAme I give you a gift.

America's Pov  
Cold War  
Stupid Russia. Stupid world, stupid country, STUPID LIFE! All of this was so pointless. First there was the war and now there's this, everyone is on edge including me. Now I can barely get out the door without checking to make sure I have a gun on me. This whole thing is so stupid. I have freaking Germany living with me and I have to worry about the baltics who have started whining about the conditions of their countries. I kinda hoped after the war this would all be over but looks like that was a stupid thing to want. Apparently there will always be a war going on, no matter how hard we try to prevent it. Someone will always be unhappy and personally that kills me inside.  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was currently at a world meeting, Germany's first meeting since the war ended. Other then a few dirty looks no one said anything. It also happened to be Prussia's first meeting since uh... well you know. He hasn't disappeared which is great but everyone is a little nervous at to when he will. I'm hoping he'll do the same thing as Romano which is just become a part of Germany. I feel bad for the guy he looks half starved and, well he looks depressed. I would be to I guess. Actually I'm not sure. The way the worlds looking nowadays I think I'd rather be dead... wow that's depressing.  
On a happy note the other countries seemed to be improving health wise it didn't seem to help everyones sour moods though. Seriously these guys need to loosen up, they're making the already tense mood worse. Well at least Italy is with me on the bright smile forgive everyone thing. What's the point in keeping a grudge? There isn't any.  
Speaking of grudges, as soon as Germany stepped onto the stage to make his speech about the current situation of his country the room went dead quite. I swear if someone says anything.  
"Why is he here." A venomous clearly british voice cut in. Of course it was him. It's always him. For being a gentlemen he really is rude!  
"England as Germany's supervisor I suggest you let him finish his speech." I said sighing. I really don't want to fight right now. I don't anyone other the England really does.  
England glared and was about to say something when France grabbed his hand and just stared. England sat down and muttered some. Not sure what. Probably something shitty about me. I sighed gesturing for Germany to continue. This was going to be a long meeting.  
After babbling on and on about the recovery programs his people are working on Germany's speech ended and Russia called the meeting to an end. For some reason while Germany was recovering Russia had taken over. I have no idea why anyone is listening to this guy because I personally think he sucks. I mean just look at the condition Prussia's in! Seriously I know the guy can be nice I just think he forgets it sometimes. I groaned stretching out. Sitting in a chair so long really kills your muscles.  
I stood glancing over to Germany who was talking to his brother. Russia was walking towards them both. I frowned. Germany won't have the chance to talk to his brother for a while there's no way I'm going to let Russia ruin that... I have no idea what to do though.  
"Russia!" I called out running over to him. See this is where I would stop right in front of him we'd have a normal conversation for a bit and that'd be that. Nope. Me being the idiot I am somehow managed to slip on the floor and crash into Russia. Who by the way didn't sound very manly being knocked over... just saying.  
"Ack! Sorry, I have no idea how I managed to slip on...carpet. Heh." I laughed weakly staring at Russia sheepishly.   
He rolled his eyes and said "Only you. The american pig."  
I glared and slapped him upside the head. "I'm not a pig meanie."  
"Meanie?" He question looking confused. I felt my face start to heat up. Yeah, I forgot most people don't really say that. Not adults anyway.  
"It's a way to say that you're a mean person." I said akwardly. Russia stared before saying "I'm going to assume it's not in the dictionary."  
I laughed akwardly standing up and helping Russia up. "Yeah... it's not." I said shrugging. If things get akward then pretend they're not! That's how I do things.  
"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said smiling. Hopefully Germany finishes that conversation quick. The only reason I'm doing this is because they're family. I remember when England seperated me and Mattie. Well to be honest Mattie didn't want to talk to me either.   
Russia nodded but made a noise of protest when I dragged him over to one of the many rooms in the meeting building. Most of them are meeting rooms but this one was pretty cool, it had a couch which meant secret naps.  
Russia looked around and said "This isn't a place to have a discussion."  
I nodded and flopped onto the couch and said "Just trying to be friendly, ya know?"  
Russia apparently did not know for he nodded with a confused look on his face. I patted the cushion next to me and said "Sit! It's really comfy."  
Okay confession time. I may be the teeniest tinest bit attracted to Russia. It's not that I like him! Well I kind of do. It's just he's so powerful and strong! I'm really not sure if it's attraction or awe. Either way I get flustered when he's around usually turning a bit more violent then usual. So when he sat next to me I kinda turned a little bit red.  
Apparently just being a tiny bit red caused Russia to say "America you look a bit red are you feeling well?"  
I nodded quickly and said "It's really just that when you're around me I get flustered." I said... OUTLOUD! I didn't mean to say that aloud... maybe I didn't. I looked to Russia who was staring at the floor. Yeah I'm pretty sure I didn't say that aloud. I'm like eighty-two percent sure.  
Russia cleared his throat and said "Is it because you like me?"  
I was silent before screeching and shooting upwards which caused me to trip over the couch and flip over the side. "OW!" I yelped, my legs were straight up in the air leaning against the couch, my arms were crossed against my chest. Damn this was uncomfortable.  
Russia looked at me from the other side of the couch and said "You're flexible."  
I glared and said "Help me."  
He shook his head and said "Not until you answer my question."  
"What questio- oh that question. Uh..." I said turning to get up. My plan was to run away and never EVER see Russia again. Mr. Ruski had a different idea for he grabbed my ankle and said "No moving until you answer."  
I glared and in a well earned rush of anger I yelled "Yeah! I kinda like you, but I don't because you're mean as hell, but I do cause your actually kind of nice and it's sad that your lonely and I want to be your friend but I don't because your an asshole."  
Russia stared at me and was apparently reeling my weird as fuck confession because he let go of my ankle. I shoot upwards but steadied myself before we could have a replay of what had just happened.  
I glared at him before walking to the door and planning to just leave when Russia grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me...on the lips! Unlike what I expected his lips to feel like (not that I was day dreaming or anything about this happening don't laugh at me) they were soft not harsh and he wasn't pushy more like careful. The kiss only lasted a second but it felt like forever... in a sort of good way.  
He broke the kiss and said "There. Now go away."  
I glared and smacked him upside the head "Don't be mean!" I turned around and flipped him off but as soon as I knew he couldn't see me I smiled happily. I can't really afford to be in a relationship now but it'll be nice to know someones waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FUCK KIND OF KISS WAS THAT. Is what everyone's thinking right now. Well it was called I didn't know what the fuck to do. (I notice I curse more in the author's note then in the story. I need to fix this.) I dunno what pairing is next.


	9. JapUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video gaming and misunderstandings  
> Seme Kiku! Nenene! (I love seme Kiku and there is like zero of it.)

America's Pov  
-Date is to your imagination  
"Uh... sure?" I meant to say but it came out more like a question. Kiku had just asked to stay over for a while and I'm super confused. He usually doesn't visit unless there's a meeting or something. I mean he'll skype me alot but that's about it. I wonder if somethings wrong... did I do something!  
I mentally shrieked and went to ask but Kiku had hung up. WHAT DID I DO?! What if he's coming over to hit me or something... no he's not stupid. Though he might make us play horror games and I'd rather him hit me then play slendermen with him again. He never moves on time! Though he said it's because I never warn him... pssh. Liar I freaking got that shit in the bag... okay I scream alot but it's a horror game! Who doesn't scream? I sighed and looked at the time.   
11:43... yeah I should head to bed. Usually I'd wait but if Kiku's coming over it means I need to make sure Tony isn't doing some funky stuff in the basement. Seriously that dude tends to um... get creative when he's bored. Last time americat turned pink and the little dude wouldn't trust me, for like a week! Even though it was totally Tony's fault... heh. Totally Tony. That is freaking hilarious. That needs to be a shoe brand or something. I'm tired.  
I yawned and glanced over to make sure that americat wasn't stuck somewhere. Even though I promised to put him on a diet I just can't! The little guy isn't as near as big as russiacat... so he isn't fat... just floofy. I mean the little dude does have a shit ton of fur and I feel bad for him during the summer. Americat was sleeping quietly next to that unicorn thingy. I can't see it unless it's halloween for some reason but I know it's there because of this bell I put on it. I think Tony's jealous of it for some reason. I have no idea why.   
I shuffled over to my room and after switching the light off, flopped onto the bed and snuggled into a pillow. Pillows are god. I'm not joking.  
Timeskip  
"America-san. America-san. America-san. America-san." Someone chanted poking my forehead. I groaned and swatted at them.  
"Go away... Kiku!" I screamed shooting upwards. Kiku was sitting next to me and he said "Sorry for intruding, you were asleep."  
I shook my head "It's not intruding when I gave you a key. Now if you're like England that magically appears in here, then yes that would be intruding. What happen to your arm?" I asked glancing to Kiku's arm that had been scratched up quite a bit. It was already healing but I could still see it had happened recently.  
Kiku's cheeks turned pink and he said softly "Your cat attacked me."  
There was a prolonged silence before I said stifling laughter "Did," I took a deep breath, "Did you touch his bowl?"  
Kiku was silent before saying "Yes. I fed him. He kept yowling at me, your cat is very vocal."  
I snorted and said "Dude. Americat doesn't like when anyone feeds him but me. I dunno why."  
Kiku nodded and said "I am grateful for that information."  
I sighed "You're really too formal. Oh! Wanna play a game?" I asked grinning.  
Kiku nodded and said "Of course America-san, I have a new game. It's called お化け屋敷."  
I waited until that little part in my brain processed what he said and then glared. "You meant to say Haunted House. I know that game. Haven't played it because literally everyone says it's scary as fuck."  
Kiku sighed and said "Alright america-san if you really want to chicken out-"  
I jumped foward and looked straight into his eyes and said in the most serious voice I could muster. "Bring. It. On."   
If I didn't know any better I'd say Kiku had a hint of a smile. But there's no way. He almost never smiles. Not at me, at least... heh, that's depressing. I jumped up and placed the disc in and grabbed two controllers. Handing one to Kiku I sat next to him and said "I swear if any dogs die."  
Kiku nodded and said "I'm pretty sure they're aren't any dogs in this America-san."  
"Call me Alfred." I said suddenly. It was annoying. America-san, America-san. We're friends he can call me by my actual name.  
"...Okay. Alfred-San." Kiku said looking excited about something. I wonder what... wait the games starting. That must be it.  
I turned to the screen and began playing. It wasn't too scary. Mostly creepy noises, basically you're a little dude that runs around this house trying to find your partner. So me and Keeks are trying to find each other. After you do the game ends... we have yet to find each other.  
"Alfred-san! I'm over here- nevermind." Kiku said sounding frustrated. I giggled and nudged him "At least it's not scary- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I screamed staring at this creepy ass skinny alien thing that was charging at me.  
Kiku yelled "Run! We're too far to die now! RUN!" He moved his character since he was the only one with the gun. Suddenly a black screen appeared. Bright red words crossed the screen 'Kill the monster to win.' Kiku frowned and said "We can't even find each other!"  
I shrugged and said "Maybe it's gone. After the message he- HOLY SHIT!" I screamed throwing the controller up and ducking behind the couch. Kiku screamed and hid with me.  
"C-can we stop playing?" I asked weakly. Kiku nodded and winced at the screams coming from the tv signaling our deaths. I am never playing that game again. Ever. Never in my entire life. That shit was too much for my poor mind. I'll die. I looked to Kiku who was staring at the ground. He suddenly looked up and said   
"Alfred-san. You are my closest friend. We are on first name bases. We both love anime and video games. I'm trying to say... I'm interested in you." Kiku looked at the ground slightly pink. Wait... did he mean like love interested? HOW DID THIS GO FROM HORROR TO ROMANCE?!  
I have to do something. I'm the hero, I can't let an admirer down. I turned to him and said "I- I'm interested in you too."  
Kiku looked up and said "Really? But China-San said that you- nevermind."  
Now I want to know. "What'd China say? What about me. It probably wasn't true... I wasn't drunk. Nope. Maybe a little, but he was the one that gave it to me and-"  
Kiku leaned forward and said "Can I touch you?"  
I felt my face grow hot but I nodded, a little miffed. I'm pretty sure you don't ask things like that! Plus what kind of touch. A... gay one? Or like a friend one. Is he interested in me as a friend or more? I'm seriously confused right now. Something tells me Kiku likes leaving me in the dark on stuff like this. Wait! He set this up, the horror game would soften me up and then he would strike! I'll admit it was clever but I will not be defeated- "Ah!" I squeaked when Kiku slid his hand down my back.  
He stared at me and said "Are you ticklish?" It was a trap. If I say yes he'll tickle me, if I say no he'll tickle me. I'm dead. This is the end... NO! I refuse to give up. Captain America would never give up so neither will I! I jumped forward and glomped Kiku who squeaked.  
"Alfred-san what was that?" He asked staring at me. I frowned and said "You were going to tickle me. I had to defeat you."  
Kiku stared at me before he said "I wasn't going to- wow china was right." Kiku smiled a teeny tiny baby smile and said "This is going to be more difficult then I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End -sucky end but this took to long to write. I need to get back in the groove! ne ne ne. I found two seme japan stories that were smut and one of them was non-con. The price I have to pay for seme japan.


	10. SwitzAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! So now we've got SwitzAme! Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been into mmd and it's freakin awesome!  
> Bad-ass america moment  
> Switzerland X America

America's Pov  
"I'll hit you with my nobel peace prize!" Vash yelled at England who was currently choking France.   
I laughed loudly at the three and all three of them quickly turned to me and started yelling. Oh good lord kill me. I sighed loudly and looked at Germany who was talking to Italy. Awww man. Now we're going to be sitting here forever and a day. This sucks balls. Fuck. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.   
I looked to my left and smiled at Lily who was nervously looking around the room. She only came because of her brother. I felt a pang of sympathy. It must suck to be her right now. This room can get really dangerous sometimes. I heard a chair screech, I looked to see who stood and bit my lip. Great it was Belarus, Prussia managed to piss her off. He really needs to learn how to deal with women. Teasing them about their brothers for example is a big no-no. Prussia stood up and ran behind me laughing. Poor guy he's just bored.  
I was about to tell Belarus to chill when she threw a knife. Prussia shreiked and ducked which meant it was going straight for Lily. I'm not entire sure how I managed to but my hand went up and caught the FREAKING KNIFE. Everyone was silent and Belarus let out a small cry of distress when she saw what almost happened. She's not souless she cares about Lily and she would have been heart broken if anything happened to her. Prussia turned to see what the big deal was and broke down in a continous stream of sorrys. They both went to comfort Lily who was confused. I'm not even sure if she realized what was going on. Still... did no one see how badass I just was!  
I looked down at my hand and frowned slightly, apparently badassness doesn't stop you from bleeding because I managed to cut myself. See reality is always ruining the anime feel to things. Plus no one seems impressed with my awesomeness. I rolled my eyes, of course they don't. I sighed again and looked down at my hand and flexed it. The warm blood trickled down my wrist towards my arm. Eh. Not that bad, should get it cleaned up though. It'd suck if Iggy found out, he'd chew my ass out for getting blood everywhere. That'd suck.  
Suddenly Germany stood up and said "Everyone is dismissed. Go home." He sounded rather upset... oh wait. Lily is part of their family isn't she? Poor girl, having Gil as a brother. Actually that would be fucking awesome. Imagine all of the awesomeness.   
Wait. I can go home. I let out a yell of happiness and bolted out of the meeting room. I'll never go back! Until my boss makes me... he always does. Though I got to skip that one meeting by crying. Sucker... actually it wasn't funny I was really girly. Only because of the weird stuff that was going on in my country then.   
I slid down the hall and went to exit but was stopped by Vash. The switz looked torn, like he wanted to say something but he didn't. He cleared his throat akwardly and I shifted from foot to foot. Switzerland is okay I guess... kinda. I wouldn't mind talking to him if it wasn't for the fact that voltron had come out with some new episodes. So he can either spit it out or I'm gone.  
"Thank you for saving my sister!" He blurted out suddenly, his cheeks slightly pink. Wow. He's acting different. I mean I don't know him well but this seems pretty out of character. I think.  
"No problem dude! I'm the hero, of course I'll save the innocent." I exclaimed bouncing on my toes, smiling widely. He rolled his eyes. Ah, there it is.  
"For a hero you really are annoying." He said sharply, what ever kindness and bashfulness he had seconds ago was completely gone. Well damn. This guy is confusing, and I don't feel like figuring him out.  
"Well... uh bye!" I said walking past him, he grabbed my sleeve and said "No. I have to thank you. What kind of things do you like doing?" He asked his face blank.  
I sighed. So much for some voltron. Damn this sucks. I shrugged and said "I... uh- I like ice cream?" My eye twitched annoyed at myself. Heh. Wow, Alfred. Can you be any more vague.  
Vash shrugged and said "Then let's go get ice cream." He turned and walked outside pausing and waiting for me to follow. Okay this might sound horrible but I bet if I book it I'll be able to make it home before Tony watches voltron without me. I know he will. He always does. I groaned inwardly and followed Vash. Maybe Tony will be merciful for once... doubt it though.  
LineBreak- At the cafe  
Vash had ordered plain vanilla while I went for a rocky road. He seemed to be nervous to actually do the eating part. He's just been staring at me and it's starting to freak me out a bit. He just sits there and says nothing. I akwardly lick at my ice cream. No matter how creepy he is he will not stop me from eating this ice cream. Coldstone makes the best ice cream in the world. I will fight you on this fact.  
"You are actually extreamly attractive." Vash said suddenly. Studying me. He muttered something about how our countries would benefit with a marriage between the two of us. I screamed internally. What the hell. Suddenly he stopped and said "You are strong, correct? You did save my sister. She's all I really care about. Do you have any siblings?"  
I stuttered for a minute trying to figure where this conversation is going, I cleared my throat and said "Ah... YES! Yes, I have an older brother. Canada? You should know him but you probably don't."  
He shrugged and said "I'm sorry I don't know any Canada... sounds familiar though."  
I shrugged not really wanting to talk about him right now. I did however want to go home and watch voltron. Hopefully americat is attacking Tony to distract him. Little bud has my back. Though it's probably for the food reward that comes with it.   
"So you understand why I care about Lily so much? You don't think it's weird?" Vash asked sounding... hopeful maybe?  
I shrugged and said "Yeah. I mean I get it. I've never had a younger sibling but I can get where your coming from. You've got protect your own right? Or just people you care about in general. You don't always know who to trust so it's nice to have a person you can fall back on, and it makes sense that you would want to protect them- sorry I'm rambling." I felt my face heat up slightly. I guess Switzerlands indifferent expression comforts me slightly, reminds me of... well of Canada. They way he's silent until the last moment then injects his opinion but never shuts your out... ugh. Now I'm rambling in my head.  
"Hey... uh, I need to go home but do you want to hang out again sometime?" I asked suddenly. I have no idea why I just feel comfortable around him. He's quiet but not quiet enough to be dumb or pointless company. He's just there plus it's funny when he gets riled up. Annnnnd he's not that bad looking. I mean not that I like him. He's pretty decent. I mean theres more attractive people on this planet, but he's not the least attractive. Heh. Oh lord I'm messed up.  
Vash simply nodded and said "We should... I need to go and check on Lily." He stood and walked out of the cafe. I watched him leave and looked around to make sure this wasn't some weird dream. Cause this was freaky as hell. I have no idea what just happened. Seriously. I shook my head and practically bounced out of the cafe. Now I get to watch voltron.  
I walked forward when Vash came out of nowhere and pressed his lips against mine in a quick short kiss. He pulled away and walked off. I stood there and pinched myself. Nope. Still not a dream. I shrugged. I guess I should be used to being kissed spontaneously. I mean maybe it's a european thing? I have no idea. I should probably look into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COLDSTONE IS THE BEST. This was pretty eh. I have no idea how to write switzerland. Next is ItaAme! Then Romerica. Those were both requests and the reason I started writing again because I realized I'm a lazy ass that sleeps to much! ;p


	11. ItaAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A THOUSAND HITS???? What? Are you serious?! People read this stuff??? AUGH. This means I need to make longer chapters.   
> Pairing- ItaAme with a hint of RusAme

America's Pov  
I stared into those unearthly large red eyes, his gray face twitched slightly. His small arms almost moved but kept still in the end. My own bright blue eyes glared at him as he akwardly shifted from foot to foot.  
"Tony." I stated deathly calm. "Did you give out the keys to my apartment to anyone. Anyone at all. Come on buddy. Don't be shy, just tell me who you gave them to."  
Tony was silent before he said, in his usual alien deadpan voice. "Fuck."  
I jerked upwards and yelled " I fucking knew it! You little- go to your room young man! I can't believe you. Of all people why Italy! Now he's going to bust in here singing that stupid pasta song and I'll never sleep again!"   
I whined for a few more minutes while Tony stared at the ground silently. I know he knows that what he did was wrong, but I also know the little dude loves messing with me. He's a natural born troll. Sucks to be me I guess. Seriously though... Italy. The high pitched nation (you're one to talk) never sleeps, not at night anyways. He takes cat naps all through out the day but as soon as it's actually time to go to bed he's wide awake derping off with one thing or another. I never get sleep when he's over so, that's why Germany usually takes care of him.   
I sighed and glanced at my phone which had over a hundred unread texts... oh lord. I know I'm playing with fire by ignoring my boss and the others but I'm serious when it comes to these guys it's better to be on the phone and those texts are requests for meetings. I'm not dealing with that, last time I had a meeting with Russia I punched him in the nose and got grounded for a month. No joke. Me, the united states of america got grounded. It sucked balls and I had to apoligize to Russia... that was worse. Stupid, motherfucker who messes with my feelings- nevermind.  
I looked at the clock and groaned. It's seven, which means Italy might show up any minute. You know what, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll forget about the key. He'd never show up without the key since he knows I'd throw him out... no! I'm not mean, I just treasure sleep. I sound like an asshole but an asshole I will be if it means sleep.   
Suddenly the door bell rang and I'd be lying if I said I didn't jump a bit. I groaned, praying it wasn't Italy. Please don't let it be Italy. Just please. I'd take England over Italy.   
"America?" Came a high pitched voice from behind the door. I better answer, that way he doesn't have to use the fucking key that Tony the troll gave him. Grrr. I groaned and walked over to the door smiling before opening it and yelling in a louder then life voice.  
"ITALY! What's up dude. How've you been? Excited for the meeting?" Italy looked up at me, his closed eyes creepying me out a bit.  
"Ve~" He uh... veed I guess walking inside looking for something. He ran around looking underneath the couch and sink actually he kinda looked around everything. I have no idea what he's doing though. Maybe I should ask... wait he's getting awfully close to americat. Nevermind I'll wait until he gets attacked then ask. I am curious though.  
Italy leaned over near americat's hiding spot which was a little bin that he hid in for some unknown reason. Italy looked in the bin, giggled and reached inside the bin- wow. He's going to be scratched up. Americat hates when people mess with him. I started moving towards the bathroom to grab some bandaids.  
"Hi Itakittie." Italy said suddenly pulling a cat out from the bin... that wasn't americat. How the hell did that little booger get in here?  
"How'd your cat get in here?" I asked walking over to them and checking to make sure americat was chilling in the bin. Thank god he was, I'd hate to have to go and look around for him. That'd suck balls.  
Italy hummed and start to pet his cat glancing at me. "Oh, that gray thingy let him in and he started to play with your kitty. I didn't want to intrude so I just let them play."  
I was silent, damn. Now I feel bad. I had this set thing that freaking Italy would break in and in reality it was his cat to watch out for. Now I have to be nice or something. Ughhhhh.  
"So... um. Do you-" I started to say when Italy interrupted suddenly,  
"Do you want to go out? For dinner, after the meeting?" He asked smoothly. Like really smoothly, he didn't stutter or flush at all! This guy is a master. How the hell does he do it?  
I messed with my jacket before nodding. Italy grinned and stood up. He walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine in a quick but deep kiss. I kinda just froze honestly because the little italian dude should not be this smooth. He broke the kiss and walked to the door and said,  
"Thanks, I should tell-a Germany that way he doesn't think I fell off a cliff!" He was about to leave when he turned around and winked, "See you then." He then left along with his cat...  
Wow. I always thought everyone was being silly when they said Italy was a master flirt. Turns out they weren't. Like this guy, freaking- he- just wow. I kinda wish I was that smooth.  
I wonder if Romano is like this, or if he's worse. Maybe they compete with each other. Like me and Mattie do. Though not going to lie I usually back out when it comes to flirting, I'm horrible at it. Unless I get a prize. If I win something I will beat your ass to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason that America doesn't get along with Italy so well at first is because the two countries actually have ton of issues with each other. I'm not going to go into it but I thought eh why not explain a bit.  
> So I didn't do the date even though that would have made this alot longer it's just I guess you guys can use your imagination to what happens next but I need to work on the next chapter. I wanted alot more chapters out by now and it sucks that I suck. XD. Thanks for reading though!  
> OKAY HERE'S A THINGY TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS.  
> -Romerica -A request that came with this one, it will be done next chapter.  
> -SpUs -Another request that will be done  
> -After that I'm pretty sure we're good!


	12. South Italy X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right friends, I'm alive. I've gotten a couple notices by lovely people that asked me to update. Plus I still have requests that need to be done. I'm super sorry about just being lazy, I've been binge watching supernatural if you don't know what that is go get educated. Dean is bae. Just btw.  
> Romerica- 1920's  
> The gang fight they're talking about in this- February 14, 1929 (if you're a history jock then you know what this date means.)

America's Pov  
 _Massacre 7 of Moran Gang_  
 _Victims are lined against wall, one volley kills all._  
 _Killing scene too gruesome for onlookers._  
I groaned almost hissing at the paper, where people had already started screaming about the murders and debating Capone's morals. The fellow seemed shifty to me but hey who was I to judge? He was like a robin hood of sorts... well other then the fact he was said to be involved in these murders. Police still don't have any real witnesses. Not any that are willing to talk anyway. Boy, this guy is going down is history the way he's making a ruckus.   
I sighed stretching out and looking around the house. Lovino had been messing around with the radio trying to find something other then the news on. Though that's kind of hard to do with a gang war going on. Not that Moran is much of a gang after this. I mean both his top killers are dead. Though I saw Frank myself and he was slightly kicking, got a call about an hour ago that he was dead. Seriously with all this gang stuff you'd think that somebody would be clever enough to jump capone since he's rising higher and higher on the hate list.   
Lovino suddenly groaned "I give up, all that's on right now is the news. Don't your people have enough to worry about without screaming it to every man in the country."  
I shrugged "Everything is about those gang leaders. I mean I know Capone is a funny egg but isn't everyone? If you ask me everything is jake."  
Lovino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, if you think a massacre is okay Alfred you've got some problems. Hey, wasn't that english bastard here yesterday? Toris said something about it, not that I care or anything." His face had a pink hue to it.  
I felt mine start to heat up, "Um... y- yeah. He was a fire extinguisher, like usual." My voice was slightly high and I mentally smacked myself for it.  
Lovino smirked and said smoothly, "Tell it to sweeney, I know you too were getting close."  
I groaned "You're starting to talk like me ya know."  
Lovino hissed and flopped down next to me. He sighed and and said "It makes sense being around you so often your awful slang is starting to effect me."  
I rolled my eyes at that statement. His people use the slang just as much as american's do. They're actually the ones that started it... well some of it. He should take some credit too. Though the grump would never admit it he loves being here. I mean it's pretty cool, other then the prohibition. Though I wouldn't call myself a dry, I'm not really against it either. I don't drink alot myself so heh. Agh, I'm getting off subject.  
My gaze had drifted off to the window and I was currently having a stare down with the neighbor's cat. Lovino shoved me suddenly and said "You're an idiot."  
I glared. I just lost a staring contest because of him. "How so?" I said humoring him, now I get to listen to the three hour rant that comes with it.  
"You seriously haven't noticed? At all. How does someone not- ugh." Lovino groaned, glaring down at me.  
I shrugged, looking around and not seeing anything out of place. What was I suppose to notice?  
"It's a holiday in you fucking dumbass. Valentines day?" Lovino's face was getting progressively redder as time passed. Suddenly he shoved something in my face and muttered "I know there was just a murder and all but... happy valentines day?"  
I stared at him and the chocolates he had just given my and felt my face heat up.   
"Did you know blush is short for blood rush, because the blood rushes to your face. A sudden and strong emotion, causes your sympathetic nervous system to widen the blood vessels in your face. This increases the blood flow to your skin, producing the redness associated with blushing.." I spouted out suddenly. Lovino gave me a weird look.   
I really have no idea why I said that. I only know that because I was talking to this one doctor and she had blushed when her husband said something and I asked why and she told me and now I guess I felt the need to tell him. At the worst time ever. Why do I always fuck myself over. I think I might be the worst flirt in the history of flirting. I'm serious. Instead of saying thanks I teach him something. Not in the sexy way either. In the school kind of way. This is horrible.  
Lovino got a weird look in his eyes like he just thought of something clever. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine softly. I stiffened, my face heating up and started thinking about random weird stuff, like the fact that I am so gay it's not even funny? Like at this point how many guys have I kissed? Well more like how many guys have kissed me. Do I classify as a slut? That would suck. Alot.  
Lovino shifted slightly and I loosened up a bit just before he pulled away.   
Lovino stared at me and said "Did I mess with your sympathetic nervous system?"  
I laughed and nodded slightly. Lovino smirked, I poked him in the cheek and said "You're proud of yourself for remembering that."  
Lovino turned red and yelled "No, I'm not! Maybe a little. Very, very little. Do not laugh at me you idiot." He smacked me upside the head and sighed. "You're hopeless you know that?"   
I shrugged and sighed dramatically. "Everyone keeps saying that, yet I'm still hopefull."  
Lovino rolled his eyes and snarked "Yeah, you're still a dumbass though."  
I gasped in mock hurt. "And you're a meanie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT. But it's an update. Be greatful you little satans. This story is no where near finished and I've got a lot more pairings (crack pairings) planned out for it! Next up is Spain X America and I'm already working on it!


	13. SpUs Spain X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back. Gone. Back. Gone. BACK! Hey what's up? I know I suck. Here's SpUs (fucking finally)! Aka Spain X America

_America's Pov_  
I'm currently in hell. No not really... maybe. Okay so it feels like hell. It's about a million degrees in this room and I got seated next to fucking Spain. I seriously might kill myself. He keeps on trying to take his shirt off but Germany stops him. I mean it's hot but this is a meeting... not that kind of hot like the temperature of the room is hot. You know what I mean.  
I literally feel like jumping out the window right now. Poor Mattie though, he's practically melting. At least I can handle the heat him not so much. I'm also pretty sure that Russia is dead. I mean he has a trench coat and a scarf on. Dude is hella dead.  
I'm slightly okay, I mean with the heat. Since it usually makes people feel lazy everyone including Germany is kinda eh about the meeting. Which rocks since I really don't feel like talking to people right now. I was up all night talking to my boss's wife about random shit. Lady is weird as fuck but she's always got something to talk about. Even if most of it is drama... like Stacy sleeping with Jerry. I always shipped them but wasn't sure. Until now of course, I think-  
"America?" Spain asked suddenly looking at me confused.  
I shrieked jumping into the air knocking over my chair as well as Spain's. He yelped tumbling to the ground before looking up at me confused.  
"The meeting end ten minutes ago are you okay?" He asked concerned... probably fake though. I mean he hates my guts. For well... multiple reasons, one probably being me being a complete asshole about cuba and stuff. Even though I should of left cuba for the dead with him being all mean now.  
"Oh, I'm just really hot. NOT like that as in I'm warm. Way too warm. Not that it's your fault. Don't hit me please." I begged starting to realize Spain had been completely silent, which is bad. Very, very bad.  
"I won't hit you if you go out for ice-cream with me." Spain stated suddenly twisting in his seat to stare me dead in the eyes.  
I kinda get how he gave England a run for his money, dude looks like he's seen too much. Of what I'm not sure. Wait. Did he just ask me out?  
"Wait like a date!" I exclaimed leaning forward my face heating up and it wasn't because of how hot the room was.  
Spain nodded and said "Si." Like he just said it, no red face no nothing. Just said it. Like he would do this to any other person on the planet. Though he might. Not sure. I'm confused.  
"Uh, sure. As long as you don't hit me. Hah, hah." I laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Wow I suck at flirting and being flirted with. Like holy shit. I need a teacher, not France though. I already know where that would be heading.  
Spain smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room. "Alright then let's go to my favorite place."  
At le ice cream place (Los Italianos by the way)  
"Dos stracciatella por favor." Spain ordered fluently. I translated quickly, two chocolate chips but, stracciatella is italian not spanish. Should I asked or would he start getting defensive?  
"Hey, isn't stracciatella italian?" I asked carefully. Is he going to get mad. I'm pretty sure I'm right but you never know.  
Imagine my surprise when Spain laughed and said "No, no you're right. This place is owned by an italian family. They make the best ice-cream. I heard that you like that right?"  
I nodded a little confused. Why is Spain being nice. Not long ago he was trying to punch me. Actually now that I think about it, everyone seems to be getting kinder. Not by much honestly but enough to be noticed.  
I sighed, and looked at Spain who had that smile plastered onto his face.  
"Soooo are you mad at me or something?" I asked warily, shifting in my seat a bit.  
Spain looked confused, "I thought this was showing you that I wasn't mad with you. I wanted to spend time with you." He said with a smile.  
I shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she dropped the ice-cream off. I licked my slowly, maybe he poisoned it. I've got no actual idea don't diss me you silly readers, for all I know this could have kryptonite in it. Wouldn't that be a plot twist?  
"Hey this is actually pretty good." I stated suddenly slightly surprised.  
Spain smiled and nodded furiously. "Yep, it's one of the best. I love coming here, a little chaotic honestly but fun none the less. I heard you actually feel more comfortable in crowds. Is that true?" Spain asked curiously, did Mattie tell him!?  
"Uh, yeah. I like being in a group it's just nice the way everyone seems to blend together yet stay their own person, kinda like magic. How people will nod at a stranger passing by not knowing they just made their day. Or how you can simply say hello and stop someone from suicide. Of course I know it's not always that happy but I love pretending that it is." I ranted slightly lost in thought, it's true though. I mean the universe is so weird, twisted and cruel yes but it's also wonderful and beautiful.  
Spain stared at me in shock, "You are not as stupid as I thought." He said simply going back to his icecream.  
I huffed. Wow, what an asshole. I think, maybe that was a compliment? I think. It better had been or I'll throw him out the window.   
"Hey america, do you like me?" Spain asked leaning forward.  
I stared at him for a minute before practically running out of the place. I am not having a makeout session nope! I am not a slut. I don't think I'm a slut anyway. I mean what's a few kinda a lot of people. It's not like I slept with every single one of them. That would make me a slut. Though I guess I did sleep with a few of them. So that's a thing and-  
"Ack!" I screamed tumbling to the ground with Spain staring at me.  
"You're not as heavy as I thought you would be." He said with a shrug.   
I glared and said in a higher voice than I'd like to admit, "I'm not a slut. So whoever told you I was is lying."  
Spain stared at me confused before shaking his head, "No I asked that because I like you. You don't have to like me back. Well love me. I love you."  
I stared at him for a minute before pinching his nose, "Dumbass how can you say that. Now I feel bad. Look since you took me out on a date, I'll let you kiss me."  
Spain smiled before looking thoughtful and asked "Can I request where?"  
I sighed the plan was for a quick cheek kiss but I guess since he asked nicely. "Fine, where?"  
Spain leaned forward and kissed me on the head. Be backed away and helped me up, smiling at me kindly.  
"I'll wait until you actually love me. All the best lovers start out being friends. So would you like to go out on a friendly walk?" He asked still smiling, sticking his hand out.  
Wow. Spain is freaking smooth. "Yeah, sure." I responded taking his hand. Might as well, I'm bored as hell anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY?! That's all I got, this chapter was really hard to write. Which is stupid since I love this pairing. Like gosh damn I suck. It's decent though. You should notice less spelling and grammar errors since I've started to actually beta the sucker. This was a crack-story but I'm actually starting to think of creating a serious version of it. I dunno.


	14. Greece X America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JULY 3rd UPDATE. I think I might do a two chapter update, one today and one tomorrow (heavy on maybe). I'm starting to get back into writing???? I think.  
> Request by Del. For GiriAme. Greece X America  
> (Why does this have 100 kudos?  
> FoR THe CAts!

_Alfred's Pov_  
Have you ever had a staring contest with a cat. Let me tell you, it isn't fun. I mean it's fun in it's own way but gosh diddly is it hard. Cats never blink! Or maybe they blink too fast? Or maybe we blink at the same time. That'd be pretty funny... or I think it would be. Maybe it's a conspiracy.  
I stared at the small, tiger striped cat in front of me with a glare. Challenging it. For some reason it kept bothering me, like a little crazy kitten should. I mean it's adorable and all... actually I'm bored anyway.   
I blink furiously before glaring again. The cat's round slightly creepy eyeballs stared into my pitch black soul. Though Mattie said I'm white as milk, dunno if he's being racist or messing with my evilness. I am pure evil, I took his maple syrup and still haven't given it back. I think he knows though. I zoned out and started thinking about that issue of dead pool that came out.   
"I see you met Hera." A voice said from behind me. So before I continue let me say this, I have a naturally high pitched voice so the fact that my scream is a little girly is perfectly normal. The prez told me that, though I'm pretty sure he just wanted me to stop crying. (They were completely manly tears of men) So when I screamed in surprise not fear. It was just a coincidence, that Greece happened to flinch away.  
He rubbed at his ears and stared at me in shock. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head trying to pretended that was totally not my scream. Maybe he wouldn't notice... it would totally work if it wasn't for the fact that we were the only two people in the room. Where are my homies when I need them!?  
"Mr. England said you were girly, I guess I should have seen that scream coming." Greece whined, his tired voice actually making me want to take a nap. Like seriously he could take out armies but reading a bedtime story.  
"Waaaait! Eyebrows said I was girly?!" I screamed jumping onto my chair and pointing a pencil at him.   
Greece took a step back, probably realizing how dangerous I am right now.   
"You look very silly America." He stated simply. I gawked at him in shock.  
Gil said a guy looks super hot and scary when he kicks a leg up on a chair. Was it the pencil. Mattie took my guns so I can't use those. He said I was being immature and childish around Russia with them. Just cause I wanted a quick draw duel doesn't mean I was being immature. It was my old cowboy side screaming for attention. Wait! Back to my super scariness.  
"I do not." I said not huffed. Sitting back down still glaring him down with the pencil. Pencils may be small but I know for a fact they hurt when stabbed into your knee... it was a total accident I wasn't paying attention.   
Greece stared at me as if he was debating something. "I was going to invite you out on a date since it seems to be a game everyone is playing, but I think I might take a nap. Care to join me?" He questioned. What does he mean by game? Am I missing something here? I zoned out thinking about what kind of conspiracy this was. Maybe everyone is turning into aliens?  
"America? Are you coming?" Greece question shocking me out of my thoughts. I turned to his just as he exited the room. I shot upwards running after him, he can't leave! What if I'm the last no alien here! I need answers people!  
"I'm coming! Wait what were we doing again?" I asked pausing, before continuing my run after him, for a slow guy he's actually pretty fast... that didn't come out right. Whatever!  
Panting slightly still running around the building, how could he of gotten so far in so little time. And why haven't I seen anyone. Wasn't today the meeting? Turning the corner looking around in slow motion, I tried to spot him. How far- he's right behind me. I freaking walked past him. How is that even possible?!  
"Ack! How did you manage to get behind me?!" I yelled jumping around him, my energy already returning full force.  
Greece sighed. "Can you stop yelling? There's a nice patch of grass in the sun over here." He droned, grabbing my arm pulling me outside. Where I promptly sneezed.  
I'm not allergic to anything, it's just for some reason whenever I go from a darker place to a brighter place I sneeze. I have no idea why, google probably knows though. Where are we going again?  
Greece paused looking around before lying down on this really unrealistic looking patch of grass. It's like waaaay to green. Seriously what am I supposed to be doing?  
"Are you going to lay down or stand there like a stupid cat." Greece asked his olive green eyes, staring into mine.  
I shrugged, maybe it's a greek thing... or an alien thing. I plopped down beside him. His eyes slid shut as the sun hit us.  
.... Silence. Okay. So silence. Ugh! I hate silence sleeping is boring.  
"Heh, how's that thing with Germany going. I totally agree with you about getting rid of debt. I mean china's thing with me is ridiculous. Do you know how much money I gave to him, just cause! I mean most of it was towards his schools but that doesn't mean he can be a huge meanie. Is Germany like that to you. He seems like a pretty strict guy. He stayed with me a while back. It got a little awkward. Well not awkward. I think he has a crush on me hahaha. He's got a nice butt though. Like he must work out a loooot! Now that I think about it you're pretty strong looking too. Do you work out. I work out, I love swimming- " I ranted trying to fill in the silence. I was too busy staring at the little ant that was making his way across the ground to notice Greece sitting up.  
I took a deep breath and was about to continue my explanation of how ants are actually pretty neat when Greece grabbed my shoulder so I was facing him. Is... is his eye twitching?  
"Hey dude what's wro-" I started when his glare practically killed my voice.  
"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked his voice lower than usual. Good golly this guy takes his naps super seriously.  
"Uh... I guess. You know eyebrows said something like this before and I told him to-" Once again I was cut off. I think Greece likes cutting people off and apparently kissing too. Cause that's exactly what we were doing.   
Weirdly enough his lips were actually pretty soft, in a rougher kind of way. A lot like England's- not that I think about England kissing me! Why is Greece kissing me?  
He leaned forward, his body pushed up against mine. My eyes slammed shut. This is so not happening! Suddenly that warm presence was gone.  
My eyes slid open to see Greece smiling. "Now I know how to get you to be quite." He said, I opened my mouth to yell or maybe tell his to kiss me again but I was cut off before I could even start.  
Greece grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him, his arms wrapped around me. I went to move but stopped to admire his muscles. Like wow, he does work out. Who knew such a sleepy dude was actually really tough.  
Wait. I need to ask him about the kiss and are we freaking snuggling?!  
"Greece, why did-" I began only for his grip around my waist to tighten. I stopped talking not wanting to- well you know DIE!  
"Call me Heracles. It's my human name. It's much less formal." Gre- Heracles said, his tone drifting off as he fell asleep. Wait no! Asshole wake up!  
"Hey! Hey, don't fall asleep. I've got a couple questions mister. Why'd you kiss me. Why won't you let go? HEY!" I screamed, but the dude was out. I struggled, trying to move. But it turns out greeks have got vice like grips.   
I huffed but relaxed a bit. Might as well get comfortable. From what I heard he sleeps like a rock and doesn't wake up for hours... I yawned my eyes sliding shut.  
Maybe... I should sleep. Just for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were later found by Russia who threatened to kill Greece. THE END. Lol, sorry for never updating, and then giving you a stinky update.


	15. Finland X America || Part 1of Nordic mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to do something for the 100 kudos and four thousand views this story's got. But I'm not sure what.  
> This is FinAme or Finland X America (aka the dudes that never miss) Beginning of the nordic arc guys (aka sharing sweaters and jackets because I love that kind of thing).   
> If anyone has a plot idea for the ship they recommend that would be great. One of the reason I take literally a month to update is because of a lack of ideas.

_America's Pov_

"What are gun kinks?" I asked France messing with my phone bored. Francis told me to look up kinks if I was bored. I thought he was being a pervert but it turns out some of these things are really funny. Like what the frick is a foot fetish. People these days... actually just people in general.

Francis was sewing up my jacket which had been ripped in a fight with Russia. I swear it was just a fight. We kissed maybe twice. Maybe if at all. Ignore me, it's the weird kinks effecting me. He turned to me and shrugged.

"I know quite a bit about amour but I'm not that kinky." He replied, groaning a the stitch he had just made. "Damn, it doesn't match. I'll have to start over." He started to pull the thread from my jacket.

I groaned flopping onto the bed giving Francis my best 'Hurry the frick up fool' look. Francis ignored me and started looking for a thread that matched.

I rolled away from him, looking back to my phone. What's with David Tennant's adams apple porn. Why is that a thing? That actually sounds pretty freaky.  
I shut my phone off now bored, even the weirdness of the world ceases to entertain me. I rolled off the bed and crawled over to Francis who sighed.

His violet eyes turned to me in exasperation. "Alfred. If you say you're bored one more time I will personally show you what a rope fetish is." He grouched, turning back to his sewing. I scooted away from him quickly. The scary thing is he's not lying.

"Fine. Imma go see what everyone else is doing." I replied, that'll show him. I don't need him to have fun. Screw the french.

Francis rolled his eyes, and said without looking away from his stitches. "The only nations here right now are the nordics. Remember, because of your stupid ice cream obsession we got on the wrong plane and are now stuck in Norway for two weeks or until those storms calm down."

"Until those storms calm down." I mimicked in a babyish voice. Francis ignored me, pointing at the door as if to tell me to leave.

I glared and open the door walking out into the hallway before slamming it shut harshly. I heard Francis curse in french about needles.

I grinned, that'll show him. I hope he pricked his finger really bad. I hate needles and soon he will too. Though I guess I should be grateful for the whole fixing my jacket thingy.

I walked down the hallway of the hotel we were staying at and pulled out my phone. Maybe I should call Denmark. We're pretty good buddies, nevermind I'm pretty sure he was out with Norway. I don't want to bother the two, mostly cause I'm pretty sure Norway hates me.

I sighed, and walked out of the hotel into the crisp cold air. The sun hit my eyes harshly, the snow covering the ground causing it the seem brighter than usual.  
I sneezed, which is a weird reflex to bright lights that happens to me. It's got a name but I only remember it being called achoo something or other. I rubbed my slowly freezing nose and realized walking outside while it was snowing was a bad idea.

"Bless you." A soft voice said from behind me. I flinched jumping away from who I now realized was Finland or Tino.

I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Heh, you startled me."

Finland turned red and looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean too. Actually I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you got on the wrong plane. I'm sorry about you being stuck here." He apologized, looking up at me with a small smile.

I shook my head, patting the smaller mans shoulder. "No problem dude. It's a nice country and all, just cold." I replied giving him my famous hollywood smile.

He looked relieved, he gave me an odd look before asking, "Would you like to go to a shooting range. There's one pretty close by."

I looked at him surprised before jumping up happily and clapping. "Hell yeah! Wait you can shoot?" I asked surprised. He didn't strike me as the person that would like that kind of stuff.

He smirked. "Yes, in fact I'd like to say I'm a pretty decent shot." He replied.

I grinned at him. "Alright, let's go. I'd like to see a tiny dude like you shoot a gun." I responded cockily.

Finland looked at me, "Well there's a lot about me that would surprise you."

And with that we walked through the ice cold, fricking freezing country of Norway. It was really easy at first but without a jacket I started getting cold quickly.

"C-couldn't we have taken a car?" I stuttered rubbing my arms.

Tino looked at me confused, "The snow is piled up, we wouldn't get anywhere. Besides it's not that cold."

I glared at him. Says the dude that's wearing what looked like sweden's coat. Why is he even wearing that, it's way to big for him.

"Well sorry I'm not wearing a huge coat. Maybe if you weren't-" I was interrupted by Tino slipping off the coat and throwing it at me with a hearty laugh.

"I'm finnish Alfred, this is summer weather." He joked, before gesturing for me to cross the street.

My feet hit the paved ground, as I pulled on the jacket with a content sigh. That's way better. Tino looked at me, and smiled softly.  
We trailed along, I could see the building up ahead but the closer we got the more I wanted it to go farther away. There was something peaceful about walking with Tino. We weren't talking but for once and you'll never hear me think this again I actually really didn't want to talk.

What I wanted was to continue this walk down the icy road until it was night, and he'd walk me back to the hotel room. Where we'd- say hello to Francis and he would leave. Because that is reality and I have no idea where my thoughts were going right then. Haha, that was really unlike me.

I mean sure Tino is cute. Even a little hot maybe, dudes with blonde hair always get me. Hmm, and redheads I guess. Both are pretty hot. I mean I'm not really picky... clearly. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that there was a step and by that I mean I slipped.

I squeaked as I fell backwards only for Tino to grab my arm, I wish I could say he was an amazing hero who saved me but in reality he ended up slipping and falling down next to me.

There was a small pause as we both layed in the snow, than Tino snorted and said " I guess that didn't really work out the way I planned.

I laughed before standing up and pulling Tino to his feet. He patted my back gratefully before pointing to the building which we somehow magically managed to appear in front of. Or it was probably there and I was too busy thinking about how hot guys are to actually notice.

"We're here." He said opening a door to a large building. I grinned walking in, it wasn't much warmer inside than it was out, so the jacket stayed on. Plus I didn't want to lose it. That would be really mean. Even though I'm pretty sure Tino stole it from Berwald.

After we collected the guns and paid for everything we stood next to each other looking over towards the targets. They were the classic white boards cut out in the shape of a human with black rings to mark points.

I looked over to Tino with a grin. "Wanna versus each other. We'll both take a shot at the same time and see who gets better points. Three rounds, since I have to go back soon. We'll check the shots at the end." I suggested Tino looked surprised but smiled and nodded.

"Don't be sad when you lose though." He teased, lifting his gun up to aim.

I lifted my own towards the target. We both waited a second before shooting. I already knew my aim is amazing so I doubt I'm going to lose. We have to wait

Tino squinted slightly at my target before shaking his head seeming to have an idea. "Hey, why don't we place a bet on this?" He asked sounding a bit nervous.

I shrugged, "Sure. Um, if I win you have to admit to being way less awesome than me." I stated teasingly. I didn't really have anything I wanted so it was the best I could come up with, don't judge me!

Tino smiled and nodded, "Alright. Let me think about mine for a second." He said raising his gun up for the next shot.

I nodded pointing my gun before shooting. Tino shot a second after me, still looking deep in thought. Oh gosh, he's gonna ask for something like a ton of money- nah he's not the type. But seriously I'm kinda scared now... and bored.

I raised my gun up for the last shot, still waiting for Tino's response.

He raised his own gun. "If I win you have to give me a kiss."

Is he serious! As in actual kissing. And what kind of kiss, like an Iggy kiss which is more like almost sex, or a Switzerland kiss with is more like a I hate you but you're actually an okay person. What if he only meant a cheek kiss. Or maybe he means a french kiss. I ain't french kissing nobody. I just escaped Mr. Frenchkiss himself.   
Maybe I'm overthinking this, maybe I should just stare at the target and aim. I mean I'm a good shot. What are the chances the tiny finnish man will win. Literally like zero... well he is a lot older than me. Which means he's got experience on his side. But really does that even come close to natural talent. Plus I had my cowboy days. I haven't practiced in forever though.

I shook my head furiously trying to stay focused on the target, which was starting to look smaller and smaller. I went to tell Tino the deal was off. But Tino had decided to shot, there was a loud bang and I was so startled by both the noise and statement that I shot... and completely missed.

It wasn't even a slightly miss. I mean I literally hit the light that was hanging in there. Thank god it was protected or I would have to talked to the creepy owner dude who looks like he eats small children. I'm really trying not to think about the kiss thingy. Maybe I misheard him?

"W-what!" I exclaimed turning to him. Maybe if I act upset enough he'll change his mind.

Tino turned pink. "Um... you missed." He pointed out as the targets slid over towards us. Maybe my other two shots were better- no. We both got the head. Therefore I believe I lost.

"That was cheating though! You waited until I was distracted-" I started before stopping realizing I sounded like a bad sport.

I sighed, "What's with all you europeans and kissing." I muttered turning to Tino and was about to whine but was stopped with his soft lips pressing against mine.  
My face felt like it was on fire and despite the kiss being less than a second it was still a kiss.

Tino backed away from me bright red, covering his own mouth. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe you let me do that." He said smiling suddenly.

I glared. Oh fuck it, why even bother hating this if it's just going to happen over and over again. If I'm going to be a slut I will be the best goddamn slut in the world. "If you're going to kiss me then at least do it right." I said pressing my lips against his, Tino responded nicely, his kiss soft.

It was actually odd since Tino's so gentle and everyone else is so not. I actually felt like he didn't want anything more than a kiss.

We broke away and Tino suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Oh I forgot. The others wanted to do something with you too. I think Denmark's next."

Just as he said that, the doors slammed opened and Mathias walked in with all his awesome glory. "You ready for the best day of your life! Or night, since it's night but you get the point" 


End file.
